la sirenita serena
by Serenity selene moon
Summary: serena una princesa sirena, darien un principe humano. serena quiere cumplir el ultimo deseo de su madre.darien descubre que esta comprometido con la hija de una vieja amiga de su madre. Una noche de luna llena ambos se conocen. Espero les guste mi nueva historia es un S&D
1. Prologo

Una noche hubo un eclipse, del cual cayeron al mar dos rato de luz una blanca y otra negra, callendo en diferentes lugares.

Creando asi dos palacios una de cristal y otro de cristal negro, ambos pala cis trajeron vida, seres con aletas de colores muy diferentes

En el palacio de cristal, había vida y paz, con ello habia un gobernante era una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, su aleta de color rosa, su mirada transmitia serenidad u tranquilidad

En el otro palacio, habia oscuridad y maldad su soberana una mujer de cabellos megrosi y ojos del mismo color su aleta negra su mirada transmitia odio y maldad.

Ambis palacios poseían cetros magicos, el reino de cristal una cetro en forma de media luna, era dorada con un baston de color rosa, en cambio el cetro del cristal negro era tres lunas negras y un baston de color rojo.

Los años pasaron, siete años para ser exactos, ambas eran reinas, la reina del cristal negro sentia mucho celos por la reina del reina de cristal, asi que un dia le declaró la guerra, la reina de cristal trato de hacer entrar en razón a la reina del cristal oscuro

\- blak moon, nacimos de la misma luna, simo hernanas por favir no hagas esto te lo ruego - diji suplicante

\- callate moon! - grito furiosa - nosotras nunca seremos hermanas - dijo

Despues de eso la reina de cristal encerró el cetro de su hermana en el de ella, la hermana solo juro vengarse.

Dolida por las palabras de su hermana se fue a ver a su hija de tan solo cuatro meses, ella lucharía por su hija, su esposo habia muerto en la batalla.

Miles de años despues

La batalla seguia pero esta vez ya no existia el reino del cristal oscuro, los habitantes del reino habian huido muy lejos sin dejar rastro hace ya cientos de años atras, dejando solo a pocos habitantes.

Los años pasaron y solo habian quedado la reina y su heredera. La reina fue derrotada por la reina selene.

La reina selene desapareció el palacio y nombraron a la hija y unica habita te del reino oscuro como la bruja del mar.

Un dia ella se vengo hacien que el joven rey muriera pero nadie lo sabía, cambio los recuerdos de la pequeña princesa.

Su nombre zirconia, tras un hechizo perdio su belleza volviendose una anciana, y juro vengarse de la familia real del reino de cristal, se escondio en una cueva lejos del reino de cristal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este es solo el prólogo de mi nueva historia, espero les guste 💎💎🌙🌙🌞🌞🌹🌹🐚🐚🐚**


	2. capitulo 1

en la profundidades del mar nadaba una hermosa sirena de cabellos rubios, piel blanca y ojos azules como el mar su aleta color celeste cristal la parte de arriba desde mismo color.

\- princesa no esta bien que estemos aqui - dijo seriamente unq mejer de cabellos negros y ojos rojos con aleta amarilla

\- luna no te preocupes - diji con un sonrisa dulce la princesa

\- si tan solo sus padres estuvieran vivos - murmuro triste luna

En la superficie

Un joven de cabellos azabache y ojos azul zafiros, caminaba en la playa sin camisa y zapatos solo con un pantalón.

\- por que mi madre no puede entender que no quiero eso

De pronto un joven se acerca corriendo

\- hermano! - grito agitado un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules zafiros, su pelo lo tenia en una cola y larga

\- saiya cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me gusta que molestes a esta hora - dijo con molestia

\- muchas veces - dijo burlon

\- que quieres - dijo molesto

\- mama esta muy preocupada por ti

\- no sera que se procupa que deje plantadas a todas la hijas de sus "amigas" - dijo con molestia con los brazos cruzados

\- claro que no darien - dijo con molestia - ella le preocupas y mucho

\- si como no - murmuro con molestia

En el mar

La joven ptrincesa miraba por la ventana de su cuarto

\- papa, mama por que me dejasteis sola - dijo con tristeza

Sus padres habian muerto cuando tan solo era una niña dejandola con su abuela selene, la madre de su padre, era una mujer dulce y cariñosa adoraba a su nieta, en su nieta podia aun ver a su único hijo.

El joven rey habia muerto protegiendo a su hija de los humanos que se la querian llevar, recibiendo asi un cuchillo en el corazón, tan solo cuando la princess tenía seis años.

Tres años despues la madre de la princesa murio de una enfermedad, diciendole sus ultimas palabras, las cuales nadia sabía cuales eran.

\- mamá, prometo cumplir lo que me pedisteis - dijo triste mientras una lágrima caia

De pronto cinco hermosa jovencitas entran

\- princesa arriba arriba! - grito feliz una rubia de ojos azules y aleta anaranjada, su cabello lo tenia en una media cola con un moño rojo

\- otra vez llorando serena - dijo preocupada una castaña de ojos verdes y aleta del mismo color de sus ojos, su cabello lo tenia eb una cola. La nombrada solo bajo la mirada

\- serena crees que llorando ellos volveran! - grito molesto una pelinegra de ojos azules con aleta color roja

\- rei no es el momento - dijo preocuoada una peliazul de ojos azules y aleta azul, su cabello lo tenia hasta los hombros

\- los extraño mucho - dijo llorando la joven princesa

\- serena no llores sabes que donde esten ellos siempre te cuidaran - dijo dulcemente la castaña mientras la abrazaba

\- gracias lita, pero no es igual - dijo triste la princesa

\- serena no debes llorar sino la bruja del mal vendra - dijo muy segura la rubia de moño , todas tenian una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime

\- ay mina, esa bruja no existe

\- pero amy, segun dicen esa bruja existe

\- mina, amy lo dijo esa bruja no existe - dijo rei

\- chicas vamos de compras - dijo serena tranquilamente, no queria preocupar a sus amigas

En la superficie

Una joven de cabellos negros y ojos morados miraba por la ventana de su cuarto, cuando de pronto una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules zafiro entra

\- hija que pasa? - dijo preocupada la mujer

\- madre, como es la vida en el mar? - dijo curisa, dejando a su madre asombrada

\- hija, hace mucho tiempo yo conoci a alguien que sabia de esa vida

\- pero quien era esa persona madre?

\- no es el momento hija - dijo y se fue dejando a si hija desconcertada

En el mar

Una mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos azules con aleta de color morado claro, estaba sentada en su trono muy pensativa

\- su majestad aun le preocupa esa mujer - diji serio un hombre de cabellos blanco y ojos azules con aleta de color azul casi negro

\- artemis, sabes que esa mujer fue y siempre sera mi mayor temor

\- solo nos queda la princesa su majestad

\- lo se artemis y eso me preocupa aun mas

\- ella no volvera su majestad, creo que ya le basto matando a vuestro hijo su majestad

\- artemis te lo ruego no permitas que serena salga del limite - rogo la reina a su consejero y amigo artemis

\- no se preocupe su majestad

En la superficie

En el palacio todo era un alboroto, todos los sirvientes corrian de aqui para alla

Una rubia de ojos azules veia divertida la escena, de pronto un joven se le acerca

\- hermanita que es tan divertido - dijo sonriente

\- darien, acaso no tienes ojos o que - dijo burlona mientras seguia viendo

\- jajaja hay haruka no se por que te pregunto eso - dijo divertido

\- por tonto pues - dijo burlona

\- oye siguen con los preparativos para ese baile - dijo nervioso

\- si, mama no para de hablar y diciendo que esta noche encontraras novia - dijo con molestia

\- celosa hermanita - dijo burlón

\- no, solo que mama tambien me ha dicho que busque novio

Ambos se fueron a sus cuartos, mientras todo era un caos en el castillo

En un barco

El barco solo habia salido hace cinco minutos, seiya quería saber la razon por la que su hermano mayor siempre iva al mar, asi que mando a preparar una tripulación.

\- por que mi hermano prefiere el mar - dijo

 **continuara...**


	3. Chapter 2

**en el mar**

un grupo de sirenas nadaba por las tiendas comerciales de todo el reino de cristal

\- chicas por que no nos tomamos una descando - sugirió la princesa en un ruego

\- si por favor ya me dule la aleta de tanto nadar - dijo lita

\- pero chicas aun faltan muchas cosas mas que conprar para esta noche - dijo mina

Todas suspiraron, hoy era el dia en que dejaban a las sirenas poder ver el cielo nocturno de la superficie, la joven princesa se emocionaba por ver lss estrellas y la luna, pero la mas emocionada de todas era mina

" _las estrellas y la luna, como recuerdo la historia que me contaba mamá de niña" -_ penso con tristeza la princesa

 **en la superficie**

darien caminaba de un lado a otro, su madre le dijo que tenia que decirle algo muy importante

\- hijo podemos hablar - dijo su madre el solo ascendió

\- madre que es tan importante - dijo preocupado

\- hace 12 años yo conoci a alguien muy especial - dijo triste, darien la miraba sin entender - ese dia me habia ido a la playa, todo esto de ser reina era muy duro para mi, asi que durante la noche camine por la playa, sin darme cuenta estaba dentro del agua - dijo, darien aun no entendia nada

\- me estaba ahogando, pocos minutos despues desperte y ne encontre en la arena, a mi lado se encontraba una mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos azules, desde ese dia cada noche yo hiba a verla ya que nos habia convertido en buenas amigas - dijo

\- mama por que nunca la conoci?

\- por que tu no me hibas a creer y ademas era un secreto de amigas - dijo nostalgica

\- que le paso a tu amiga mama

\- cinco años después de hacernos amiga ella me conto que estaba enferma y pronto moriria, to me sorprendí, era tan joven, me habia dicho que su esposo murio

\- mama lo siento mucho - dijo darien

\- no, no lo sientas hijo - dijo su madre - pocos dias antes de su muerte me dijo que le hiciera una promesa - dijo

\- cual es madre? - dijo mientras la miraba

\- ella sabia de tu existencia, asi que me dijo que queria que algun dia tu y su hija se casaran, yo acepte sin medir la consecuencias - dijo

\- bueno mama pero cuando conocere a mi prometida - dijo iluminacionado, sabia que si estaba comprometido ya no era necesario encontrar a una pareja, claro que hablaria con la muchacha para que se llevaran bien

\- hijo mi amiga era especial, muy especial - dijo con la mirada agachado darien no la comprendio

\- ya mama dime como es ella - dijo ilusionado darien

\- ella es una sirena hijo - dijo von temor, darien se quedo en shok

 **POV DARIEN**

acaso mi madre dijo...

Sirena!

No imposible, aquello no podia ser real

Vi la cara de mi madre, su rostro no mostraba nada mas que pura sinceridad, pero como acaso las sirenas no era un cuento mitológico

No!

Como iba yo a saber aquello, mi madre me dijo que me tenia que casar con una sirena?!

\- te dejo hijo - dijo mi madre mientras se hiba

Fui a la biblioteca del castillo, tenia que saber mas de aquello, encontre un libro que decia mas sobre ellas

 _"Las sirenas son criaturas míticas que supuestamente viven en los mares del mundo._

 _Su mitad superior luce como una bella mujer de pelo largo y, de la cintura para abajo, tienen el cuerpo de un pez. Los marineros y pescadores han contado historias de haber visto sirenas durante siglos; las primeras observaciones fueron hechas en Asiria, alrededor del año 1000 aC. La imagen popular de una sirena es sentada en una roca, admirando su belleza en un espejo._

 _Algunas sirenas eran criaturas bondadosas, y les concedían los deseos a los marineros que las ayudaban. Pero demasiados navegantes viendo a una sirena significaba mala suerte, un presagio de tormenta o un naufragio. También existen los cuentos de las canciones encantadoras de las sirenas, atrayendo a los marineros sobre las rocas, donde sus barcos se rompían en pedazos"_

no lo podia creer, tan solo eso pude encontrar sobre las sirenas, sefui buscando y encontre otro libro sobre ellas.

No muy convencido agarre el libro y me puse a leer

 _"Las sirenas son mujeres-pez de gran belleza y con una preciosa voz._

 _La leyenda cuenta que eran seres humanos en el pasado, pero fueron convertidos en un pez por poderes desconocidos. También hay teorías sobre un tipo de sirena alada que acabó degenerando en la mujer-pez que hoy conocemos. De hecho, en la antigua Grecia, las sirenas estaban representadas como aves con torso de mujer._

 _La sirena acuática, la más conocida en la actualidad, tiene la parte superior del cuerpo de una hermosa mujer de piel bronceada y de cabellos rubios o verdosos. Su parte inferior es la de un pez con cola y escamas verdes, plateadas o pardas. Su complexión es parecida a la de los seres humanos, con mismo el peso y altura. Sin embargo, son más longevas que los humanos ya que suelen vivir unos 150 años._

 _Su alimentación se basa en algas, plancton y peces pequeños. Para respirar bajo el mar usan las escamas de su parte de pez, que les permiten estar varios días bajo el agua sin necesidad de salir a la superficie._

 _Los machos son conocidos como sirenos o tritones. La sociedad de estos seres es fuertemente patriarcal. Sus poblados están instalados en acantilados y arrecifes. Están construidos con corales y conchas marinas. Les gusta habitar en paz y armonía con su entorno._

 _Las sirenas son muy coquetas y les encanta adornarse el pelo con corales y conchas. Suelen salir a la superficie y tumbarse sobre rocas a entonar sus cantos. El canto de la sirena es muy dulce y melodioso. Muchos marineros han encontrado la muerte al escuchar este canto tan sugerente"_

este libro si me dio un mejir concepto de las sirenas, pero aun tenia una duda y era como la iba a encontrar?.

\- hermano que estas leyendo - escuche la voz de haruka

\- nada que te importe haruka - dije con molestia

\- sirenas - dijo confundida - acasi te gustan las sirenas? - dijo burlona

No se si decirle que nuestra madre me comprometió con una sirena.

 **en el mar**

 **POV SERENA**

Las chicas estaban muy emocionadas por lo de esta noche, hoy era el dia en que mi abuela nos dejaba salir a la superficie ma tiempo de lo acostumbrado y mas cerca de los humanos.

Yo no me habia emocionado tanto pues siempre tenia que estar cerca de mi abuela para que no me pasara nada.

Las chicas estaban arreglándose para esta noche, yo en cambió no, pues no podia acercarme a nadie mas que a mi abuela, luna o artemis. Aun recuerdo las ultimas palabras de mi madre

Flash

Mi madre estaba recostada en la su cama ( no se donde duermen las sirenas) agonizando, me acerque a ella cuidadosamente. Nos habian dejado a las dos solas

\- mi niña...hace muchi tuve una amiga humana...la cual tiene un hijo...le hice primeter que cuando...crecieras te casarías... Con su hijo - dijo débil mi madre yo solo lloraba

\- mama no me dejes por favor - dije llorando mi madre se me estab llendo

\- hija...prometeme que ...te casaras con el...algun día...hija - dijo, y esas dueron sus ultimas plabras ya que al terminar cerro los ojos y nunca mas los abrio.

Llore y llore mucho mi madre me habia dejado sola

Fin flash

Desde ese día jure que cumpliria las ultimas palabras de mi madre.

\- serena apurate solo quedan unas dos horas para irnos - dijo mina apurada

\- si mina - dije con una sonrisa, no iba a arruinarles la noche a mis amigas.

 **en un barco**

seiya navegaba, no estab muy lejos solo a una hora del puerto.

de pronto se sintio aburrido y cansado, habia buscado nas de tres horas la razon por la cual su hermano darien le encantaba navegar.

Supo por el capitan que cada año en este dia sslian seres misteriosos conocidos como sirenas, mujeres pez que con su angelical voz los hipnotizaba, llevandolos a hundirse.

El acepto marcharse ya que sabia de esa leyenda, pero dijo que saldrian al dia siguiente a buscar respuestas sobre por que su hermano preferia el mar que la tierra.

 **en el palacio de la superficie**

haruka habia mandado a buscar a sus dos amigas setsuna y michiru y les conto sobre lo ocurrido con su hermano

\- así que piensas que el sospecha sobre nosotras haruka - dijo setsuna una mujer de cabellos verdes y ojos rojos

\- si, pues ya que lo vi leyendo sobre ustedes - dijo intranquila

\- haruka no te preocupes si? - dijo dulcemente michiru una mujer de cabellos aguamarinos y ojos azules

\- no lo se - dijo haruka

\- haruka, nosotras dejamos de ser sirenas desde haxe cuatro años cuando te conocimos - dijo setsuna

\- lo se pero igual tengo miedo - dijo haruka

 **continuara...**

 **Espero les guste este capítulo**

 **No se mucho de sirenas**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	4. Chapter 3

La luz de la luna cubría el palacio de la superficie, dentro del palacio todos bailaban al compas de la musica, menos darien.

De pronto una mujer de cabellos verdes se le acerca

\- príncipe - murmuro melosa mente al oido de darien

\- buenas noches esmeralda - dijo con molestia,

Esmeralda era una mujer muy guapa, pero estaba obsesionada con darien, ella queria ser reina, varias veces se le habia visto ser echada del palacio, a nadie le sorprendía que fueran ordenes del príncipe heredero, sabian que ella queria ser reina, hasta mandaba como si lo fuera, pero nadie le hacia caso ya que ella solo era la institutriz de la pequeña hotaru y la pequeña chibi chibi, hermana y prima del príncipe

\- saldre a tomar aire

Daríen salio y fue a la playa. Tomo una bote y fue hasta un roca que esta en el mar.

* * *

Todos estaban emocionados, solo esperaban a que la reina y la princesa salieran y dieran la orden

\- mis queridos súbditos, hoy la luna llena nos da su brillo anunciando una nuevo año de paz, disfrutemos de la luna comi cada año.

Todos aplaudieron y salieron a la superficie ( como saben las sirenas no pueden caminar, si vieron la pelicula la sirenita al final cuando ariel se casa todas las sirenas salen a eso me refieron que sale solo la mitad de su cuerpo su parte humana)

Dejando a la princesa y a la reina al final

\- abuela crees que esta vez pueda ver la luna sola - diji tímidamente

\- no se puede mi niña sabes que no puedes estar sola sin tu guardia real

\- lo se abuela pero solo sera esta noche te lo ruego - dijo con cara de perrito triste

\- bueno, esta bien solo esta noche - dijo rendida, serena sonrio feliz - pero volveras a media noche - diji severa y serena asciente feliz - ve mi niña

Serena salió sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirijo a su lugar favorito, era una roca donde desde hay se veía el palacio de los humanos

\- que hermoso - murmuro fascinada de pronto dirigió su mirada a otro lado y se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba en un bote, se escondio abajo del agua

* * *

 **POV DARIEN**

si no fuera por que hotaru y chibi chibi necesitan una institutriz ya la abria despedido, siempre es lo mismo.

Dirigí mi mirada a mi lugar tranquilo, era una roca donde desde hay se veia el palacio, note que habia alguien mas, pero cuando llegue ya no estaba.

\- sal por favor! - grite suplicante nadie salia acaso habra sido mi imaginación mire el mar desde el bote y vi una cabellera rubia flotando parecia de una mujer - tranquila no te are daño ! - grite queria que me escuchara

\- no es cierto, tu eres igual que los otros! - escuche que gritaba asustada mire hacia donde escuche esa melodiosa voz y vi la cabeza de una joven era rubia y sus ojos azules me cautivaron y su pelo lo tenia endos chonguitos, la parte de arriba vi que estaba en una bañador color cristal.

\- no pienso acerte daño pequeña - dije con una sonrisa

\- no es cierto tu eres igual a esos seres que mataron a mi padre - dibo con furia, acaso dijo seres? No podia o si? Acaso era una...,?

\- prometo no hacerte daño - dije - sal por favor - dije suplicante

\- lo prometes - dijo asustada y timida yo ascendi

Ella salio y era realmente bella su piel y sus labios y es cintura, no era una niña sino una mujer muy hermosa, vi que se sento en la roca teme un poco mas y me sente a su lado, la roca era grande

\- mi nombre es darien y el tuyo preciosa - dije, ella se sonrojo esa mujer me estaba volviendo loco

\- mi nombre es serena - diji timidamente, serena jamás lo olvidaría su aleta era de color cristal muy hermoso

\- serena - mumure encantado

 **FIN POV DARIEN**

\- si darien?- dijo

\- serena, bonito nombre - dijo, serena solo bajo la mirada - vienes muy seguido por aquí? - dijo nervioso

\- no en realidad, vengo solo cuando mi abuela y mis amigas no estan - dijo tímidamente

\- ya veo, cuentame mas de ti preciosa - dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

* * *

 **con la amigas de serena**

\- chicas alguien sabe donde esta serena?

\- no la e visto desde que la dejamos con su majestad - dijo amy

Todas se quedaron pensativas mientras veian la luna.

\- tranquilas, la reina le dio permiso a la princesa para que pueda ir a ver la luna ella sola - dijo tanquilo artemis

\- que?! - gritaron las cuatro jovenes

\- bajen la voz que nadie debe saber eso

\- pero acaso su majestad esta loca - susurro amy

\- no amy. Pero saben que la princesa ya no es una niña y ella debe enfrentar los peligros - dijo artemis

Todas bajaron la mirada, sabían que tenia razon, desde la muerte de sus majestades la princesa no volvio a ser la misma de antes, hace cuatro años las dos primeras guardianas se fueron y nunca volvieron asi que las amigas mas cercanas de la princesa se volvieron sus guardianas dandoles poderes especiales

Amy: el poder de congelar el agua

Rei: el poder de calentar el agua hasta hacerlo desaparecer

Lita: el poder de las plantas del mar

Mina: el poder del amor

Las cuatro jovenes no dijieron nada, no podian desobedecer las ordenes de su majestad

* * *

 **con serena y darien**

El estaba saliendo y ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta, ambos se le habia pasado la noche conversando sobre cisas triviales y anécdotas de su vida

\- oh no...mi abuela me va a matar - dijo asustada, miro a darien y le sonrió dulcemente - perdon pero debo volver a casa sino mi abuela se enfadara - dijo apenada

\- nos volveremos a ver algun día?

\- claro, a media noche - dijo y se fue, dejando a darien muy feliz

\- nos vemos esta noche mi hermosa princesa - murmuro feliz

* * *

 **el palacio de cristal**

la reina esperaba a su nieta para el desayuno

\- artemis viste si mi nieta volvio anoche?

\- no su majestad, pero segun escuche por las sirvientas es que acaba de llegar hace dos horas - dijo serio

De pronto la joven princesa aparece nadando feliz y ensoñada con una flor en sus manos

\- buenos dias abuela - dijo enamorada

\- buenias dias mi bella niña como amanecisteis?

\- oh abuela amaneci muy bien - dijo

 **POV SERENA**

cuando llegue no crei que lo extrañaría, acaso asi es el amor, mi madre muchas veces me habia contado que sentio lqs mismas cosas que yo siento por mi amado darien.

ee que lo conoci anoche, pero me senti de maravilla a su lado, se que fue amor a primera vista, no me podia resistir a no verlo mas creia que seria la ultimas que nos veiamos pero cuando me pregunto cuando nos volveríamos a ver no me resistí, sabia que no podía saliar sin el permiso de mi abuela pero que mas da, esta noche lo volveria a ver.

No le preste mucha atencion a mi abuela en el desayuno, ni la hora que era, solo deseo que la noche llegue pronto.

Hasta entonces creo que seguire con mis estudios...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero que les aya gustado este capítulo**

 **No se mucho de poderes de sirena, algunas lugares que describo son de la pelicula la sirenita.**

 **Quiero agradecer a:**

Maryels y Alovet Chiba

 **fueron las primeras en comentar, darme mas animos y consejos en esta nueva historia que estoy escribiendo, tiene algo de parecido con el cuento de la sirenita. Pero no mucho en realidad.**

 **Tratere de corregir mis erros.**

 **Nos leemos pronto 🐚🐚💎💎💙💙**


	5. Chapter 4

Darien entraba cuidadosamente a su cuarto pues un ruido y despertaría a todos en el palacio, aun era muy temprano.

\- donde estabas?

Darien se giro cuidadosamente para quedar cara a cara con su madre, nervioso por que lo habían atrapado y lo peor era _quien_ lo habia atrapado

\- fui a tomar agua madre - dijo, rogando pot dentro que su madre le creyera

\- no sere que estuviste en la cama de esmeralda - dijo acusadora mientras se acercaba peligrosamente

\- madre sabes muy bien que no tolero a esmeralda - dijo serio

\- estonces por que a hueles a mujer - dijo molesta mientras lo olia, darien se sorprendió y recordo cuando en un momento abrazo a su _princesa del mar_ \- responde! - dijo impaciente

\- estuve con una mujer pero no fue esmeralda - diji serio

\- quien fue entonces?

\- madre tengo muho sueño podemos hablar más tarde - dijo incómodo

\- esta bien hijo - dijo molesta mie tras se iba - que descanses

Darien vio a su madre irse de su cuarto, se tumbo en su cama y se durmió.

 **con la madre de darien**

iba caminando por el pasillo, estaba muy pensativa y preocupada, su hijo mayor darien era la copia de su padre en todo el sentido de la palabra, solo los ojos los tenían diferentes su esposo los tenia morados y su hijo azules zafiros.

Durante el baile había preguntaso por el y le habían dicho que no lo habian visto, se preocupó, asustada lo busco en todo el salon del baile hasta que escucho las palabras de una sirvienta "sabes nadie a visto a esmeralda desde que fue a buscar al príncipe darien", eso lo enojo despues de que el baile terminara subio al cuarto de su hijo a esperarlo.

\- madre en que piensas - dijo su hija haruka, ella solo la miro confundida - que pasa mama?

\- nada hija

Y se fue no podia contarle a su hija lo que pensaba, ellos dos se llevaban muy bie como para arruinarlo.

 **en otro lugar del océano**

neherenia nadaba de un lado a otro desesperada

\- como es que no tengo un plan! - grito

Habian pasado ya diez si DIEZ años desde que dio un ataque directo a la familia real, además su plan le habia salido mal en vez de matar a la princesita mato al rey, pero no ivaa a cometer de nuevo ese error no pronto algo se le iba a ocurrir

\- lo juro por la luna negra!

De pronto una idea se le vino a la mente. Pronto se vengaria de selene y su familia y ella se convertiria en reina.

 **con serena**

serena tarareaba una canción muy feliz mientras se cepillaba el cabello, estaba en su cuarto, de pronto sin que ella se diera cuenta entraron sus amigas

\- serena donde estuviste anoche - dijo molesta rei

Serena se voltea a mirarlas y estas quedan en shok en sus ojos habia aquel brillo que desaparició cuando sus padres murieron, y su sonrisa transmitia serenidad, paz y amor cosa que no habia pasado desde que su madre murio.- - - ay...chicas anoche fue la mejor de mi vida - dijo ensoñada mientras daba vueltas

\- espero que nos digas donde estuvistes anoche y por que llegates tarde?

\- rei calmate si

\- que me calme amy! - recordó las palabras de artemis y suspiro - esta bien pero espero que no vuelva a suceder si tu abuela te da una hira debes cumplir en llegar a tiempo - dijo severa rei

 **en la superficie**

habian pasado ya cuatro horas desde que darien habia llegado, todos habian tomado desayuno ya a si que se fueron a cumplir sus deberes

aaruka habia ido a la biblioteca pues hay la esperaban sus amigas.

\- haruka llegas tarde

\- perdon setsuna, es que mi madre hizo su interrogatorio a mi hermano - recordando que su hermano le pedia ayuda

\- bueno mejor pongamonos al día con la investigación - dijo calmada michir- hoy estas muy tranquila michiru

\- te parece haruka - dijo sarcástica

\- bueno empecemos - dijo setsuna, asi las tres empiezan a buscar

 **en otra parte de la superficie**

esmeralda caminaba por el pueblo tranquilamente, habia salido temprano del palacio, no queria ser descubierta sabia que a la reina no le daba confianza, ella queria tener el poder que decia merecer.

Mientras caminaba choco con una anciana, ella ni siquiera se disculpo o la ayudo solo la miro con desprecio, y siguió su camino, la gente la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, rogaban que el principe no se fijara en ella, pies sabian que gobernaria con puño de hierro.

 **en el mar**

La reina selene estaba revisando unis documentos cuando de pronto artemis entro muy serio

\- su majestad una carta

Selene lo miro confundida ella no tenia a nadie solo a si nieta, ella era hija unica y todo familiar habia muerto en las guerras.

\- gracias artemis - recibio la carta y la examino no queria correr riesgo alguno, abrio la carta y empezó a leerla

 **Querida selene**

 **Espero que estes disfrutando el tiempo con tu adorada nieta, pues pronto ella se ira igual que se fue tu hijo.**

 **Prometo vengarme , y sera destruyendo a tu unica nieta, mejor cuidala y disfruta del tiempo que le queda juntas**

 **Att: neherenia**

la reina asustada se cubre la boca con una mano, sabia que algun dua esto pasaría pero jama penso que fuera tan pronto

\- artemis ella piensa atacar es mejor poner segura a serena y que mejor lugar que con su tia

Artemis sorprendido, no la habian viasto desde hace doce años, cuando se entero que estaba embarazada y tuvo que ir vivir con los humanos.

Eso significaba que la joven princesa tendría que convertirse en...

 **con serena**

después de tranquilar a rei, todas fueron de compras, pues querian hacerse nuevos peinados, todas estaban emocionada sin saber que seria el último dia en que verian a su amiga serena

\- serena nada mas rápido! - grito mina

\- ya voy mina!

Despues de una hora todas salen a la superficie a ver el cielo del dia, los pajaros. Cuando ven que se acerca un barco

 **en el barco**

en el barco habia una comitiva de diez hombres entre ellos estaban el príncipe seiya y sus dos amigos yaten y taiki kou

en el barco habia una comitiva de diez hombres entre ellos estaban el príncipe seiya y sus dos amigos yaten y taiki kou.

\- seiya estas seguro de esto? - dijo preocupado taiki mientras miraban el mar

\- no te preocupes taiki, ademas quiero saber por que tanto mi hermano viene para aca

\- Seiya, ya deja eso son cosas de darien no tienen por que involucrarte - dijo yaten, ninguno sabia que cinco sirenas los escuchaban y que una rubia de chinguitos estaba aterrada, y sorprendida.

De pronto el capitan se acercs diciendoles que mejor se aparten de hay.

 **En el palacio de cristal**

La reina estaba escribiendo una carta apresuradamente y con mucho susto

\- Espero pronto tu respuesta - murmuro lo que estaba escribiendo

Estaba preocupada esta vez si estaria sola, tenia que protegerla y solo ella podria salvarla de aquella mujer que amenazaba con la vida de su nieta, ademas en el lugar donde la mandaba estaban dos antiguas guardianas que dejaron de sirenas hace ya cuatro años. Sabia que su nieta estaria segura alli, pero le dolia dejarla ir era su pequeña, a la que crio desde que tenia nueve años de edad, la vio entrar a la adolescencia, ahora tenia que dejarla ir, sabia que seria duro pero era necesario era po su bien, solo serían unos meses, solo hasta que derrotaran a neherenia.

\- Su majestad esta bien? - dijo preocupada luna, fue hay cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

\- si estoy bien luna - dijo mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas

\- Bueno su majestad ya dis sirvientas estan alistando sus cosas y las de la princesa

\- Gracias luna, por favor dile a artemis que venga

\- Si su majestad - y se fue

La reina solo se miraba en su espejo, sabia que pronto se lo tenia que decir a su nieta y a su gente, ella iba a ir a derrotar a esa mujer que le hizo daño a su familia, a la que destrozo a su nieta dajandola muerta en vida, ella le habia quitado la sonrisa y alegria a su nieta, y por ello ella se vengaria.

 **En el palacio de la superficie**

Darien estaba en su cuarto caminando de un lado a otro, estaba preocupado su madre nunca lo jusgaba de esa manera parecia que ella en el veia a su padre, el sabia que su padre era un don juan, estaba nervioso en cierta parte pues si su madre se habia enterado lo que habia pasado la noche anterior, aunque tambien podia ser por aquellos rumores, tal vez el no estaba hay pero tenía quien se los decia, tenia dos amigos andrew y Nicolás ellos le decian todo, por ellos supo que esmeralda habia desaparecido poco despues que el y que todos pensaban que estaban juntos, pronto aclararía eso pues el ya tenia alguien que se adueña de sus pensamientos, su hermosa princesa del mar, esa misma noche la veria.

 **En otro cuarto del palacio**

Tres mujeres estaban leyendo libros desde la mañana, nadie sabian que buscaban, pero parecían que lo que buscaban era importante, pues se esmeraban mucho.

\- Michiru has escontrado algo?

\- No setsuna, tu haruka has encontrado algo - la rubia solo nego con la cabeza

\- Por que estan importante esa cosa? - dijo confundida haruka

\- Por que, con ella podremos ser personas normales, ya no tendríamos poderes

\- Pero que tiene de malo sus poderes? Dimelo michiru - dijo haruka

\- Haruka los poderes nos hacen sentir que somo sirenas y queremos dejar de sentirnos asi - dijo setsuna

Despues de esas palabras las tres volvieron a enfocarse en su lectura y busqueda sobre la "cosa" que las convertiría en seres humanos normales.

 **En el mar**

Las cinco sirenas nadaban a toda velocidad asia la ciudad de cristal, una rubia solo nadaba con lagrimas en los ojos. Cuando llegaron fueron recibidas por luna quien se preocupo por verlas tan asustadas

\- Luna habi sale a la reina que creca a un barco de con hombre creemos que pueden atacarnos - dijo lita, luna apenas habia terminado de hablar lita fue a avisar a la reina selene.

Todas vieron que serena nadaba veloz asia su cuarto ellas la siguieron

\- Serena te encuentras bien?

\- Si lita! - dijo serena

\- Pues no lo parece - dijo rei

\- Prometen no decirle a mi abuela chicas?

Todas ascendieron positivamente

-Anoche conoci a un muchacho - se escucho un grito de felicidad - pero era un humano - todas se preocuparon - empezamos a conversas y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora

\- pero que tiene que ver eso, en por que estas llorando? - dijo lita

\- Que uno de esos hombre dijo su nombre y que al parecer entre ellos estaba el hermano de el - dijo llorando todas se sorprendieron

 **En otro lado del palacio de cristal**

La reina estaba con artemis

\- Artemis quiero que le entregues esto a ella y que le digas que serena se quedara con ella y que nos veremos a primeras horas de la mañana en la orilla de la playa, tambien dale dinero - dijo mientras le dabab una bolsa - y quiero que compres ropa para serena lo mejor ya sabes

\- No se preocupe su majestad - dijo con una reverencia

Artemis se marcho y selene cerro los ojos con tristeza. Habia decido olvidarse que alguna vez el fue su gran amor, cometio una estupidez al dejarlo ir, ahora el amaba a otra.

 **Con artemis**

El alguna vez la amo pero cuando supo que lo que sentia por ella solo era algo pasajero dejo de amarla, como se dio cuenta? Facil cuando luna llego hace ya once años, si tal vez se tardo en darse cuenta que la amaba con todo su corazón fue cuando se dio cuenta que al fin selene ya no significaba mas para el.

\- Artemis cuando partes - dijo con tristeza

\- En unas horas mas luna - dijo con una dulce sonrisa, cual provocó un pequeño sonrojo en luna

Luna estaba enamorada de artemis pero tenia miedo de ser rechazada por artemis, pues sabia que el amaba a selene.

 **En la superficie**

Esmeralda estaba en uno de los salones del castillo junto con hotaru y chibi chibi, estaban en sus lecciones sobre la naturaleza acuática

\- Bueno asi es como los tiburones atacan a las personas y sus razones

\- Hot, tu crees que sea verdad lo que dice esmeralda? - dijo chibi chibi una niña de once años de cabellos rojos y ojos azules

\- Que tal si mañana despues del almuerzo lo comprobamos - dijo hotaru una niña de la misma edad con cabellos negros y ojos morados

\- Si hot

\- Bueno eso es todo por hoy niñas, como saben mañana no daremos la clase.

Ambas niñas salieron sabian el por que, esmeralda otra vez seguiría a darien.

 **En otro lado**

Una mujer de cabellos azules y ojos azules caminaba por el mercado con una cesta en las manos.

\- Ikuko buenos dias - dijo una mujer

\- Buenos dias yanet - dijo con una sonrisa

Ikuko tsukino, hace doce años se caso con kenji tsukino tiene un hijo sammy tsukino, ikuko tenia un secreto que solo lo sabian su esposo y ella, ella alguna vez ella formo parte del agua, gracias a su hermana pudo convertiese en un humano y ser feliz con el hombre que ama.

Su hijo no sabia nada de su pasado tenia miedo de su pensar y actuar. Sabia que algun dia se lo tenia que decir pero seria en otro momento, tal vez cuando fuera mas grande pero ahora no era el momento.

Ella y su esposo son panaderos, cada vez eran mas populares, tal vez no tenian mucho dinero o ganaban mucho pero era suficiente para mantenerlos y ser feliz.

Ikuko habia renunciado a su familia osea a sus padres, hermana y sobrina por ser feliz y formar su propia familia.

 **En el mar**

Ya era mas de medio dia, artemis se preparaba para salir a cumplir el mandado que se le habia dado.

Luna se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ambos se sonrojaron.

 **En la superficie**

Los tsukino estaban preparando pan cuando la campanilla de su local suena anbis miran a la puerta y en el ay un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos azules con in traje azul, ikuko al verlo se sorprende

\- Artemis - murmura sorprendida

\- Que gusto volverte a ver ikuko - dijo mientras pasaba y se acercaba a la pareja

\- Que haces aqui?

\- Selene te envia esto ikuko - le entrega una carta

 **POV IKUKO**

hace tanto que no veia a artemis que cuando paso me sorprendí mucho.

Tome la carta que selene me habia enviado y la empeze a leer

 **Querida ikuko**

 **Se que no nos vemos desde la muerte de serenity, pero ahora el reino de cristal corre peligro, bueno en realidad quien corre esta vez en peligro es la pequeña serena.**

 **Hoy por la mañana recibi una carta de neherenia deciendo que atacaria a serena, asi que te pido de todo corazon que cuides de ella durante un tiempo, no me gustaria separarme de ella pero es lo mejor lo se.**

 **Ikuko tu eres el unico familiar aparte de mi que serena tiene, si aceptas cuidarla te lo agradeceria mucho.**

 **Att. Selene**

 **Pdt: espero pronto tu respuesta**

Serena corria peligro no podia dejarla en estos momentos y selene tenía razon ella y yo somos los unicos familiares vivos de la pequeña serena

\- Artemis cuando estara aqui? - vi a artemis sonreir

\- Mañana a temprana hora de la mañana mi lady - dijo con una sonrisa - su majestad dijo que le diera esto para ciertos gastos de la pequeña princesa - dijo mientras sacaba una bolsa, la tome y la abri eran monedas de oro

\- No creo que sea necesario artemis pero lo utilizáremos para cuando ella lo necesite - dije sabia que era una prueba de selene, pero ahora eso era de serena, la hija de mi hermana pequeña

Artemis dijo que llamaria a selene para decirle mi decisión, pero ahira me tocaba decirle a kenji

\- Ikuko quien era ese hombre - dijo celoso

\- Es el consejero de la reina selene, vino a decirme que mi sobrina corre peligro y que se quedara un tiempo yo acepte - dije como si fuera lo mas normal

\- kuko no me molesta pero que era lo de la bolsa?

\- Era algo de dinero que lo tenemis que utilizar para las necesidades de serena

 **Afura del local**

Artemis caminaba por el pueblo muchos lo miraban, entro a una tienda con vestidos y empezo a verlos uno por uno cada uno muy especial.

Todos lo miraron raro , un hombre comprando vestidos no era de todos los días.

 **En el palacio**

Darien estaba ansioso, solo queria que fuera media noche para ir a ver a su princesa del mar.

Abrazarla de nuevo, tenerla cerca suyo, y escuchar su melodiosa voz

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perdón por la demora pero estuve ocupada estos dias, espero les alla gustado este capítulo, esta vez lo hize mas largo, y no se preocupen que con el paso de los capitulos, cada uno sera mas largo que el otro**

 **Nos leemos pronto 🐚🐚🐚 🙋🙋😘😘**


	6. Chapter 5

**en el mar**

Serena nadaba cuidadosamente, asegurandose que todos esten dormidos, al fin la noche habia caído y serena solo esperaba a que todos en el castillo durmieran, supo que artemis se habia ido pero no a donde.

A penas salio del palacio, se dirigió al lugar, aquel que un dia su padre la llevo, mientras nadaba recordaba las historias de si padre.

Recordaba cuando un dia ambos fueron hay, ese dia le preguntó por que era su lugar favorito! Su oadre solo le dijo "aqui conoci a tu madre", desde ese dia ella valoro nas ese lugar con el correr de los años ese lugar se volvio su lugar de tranquilidad, su paz, pero jamas penso que hay encontraria al amor de su vida.

 **en la superficie**

darien esperaba a serena en el lugar donde se habian conocido, habia salido rápido no queria ver a si madre ya que seguro lo seguiría y no podia revelar el lugar de su _princesa del mar_.

\- perdon por la tardanza - miro al mar y la vio

\- no te preocupes preciosa - dijo tiernamente, mientras la ayudaba a subir y sentarse en la roca

\- mi abuela se durmio muy tarde - dijo con un sonrisa

 **en el palacio de la superficie**

la madre de estaba desesperada, caminaba de un lado al otro, habia visto a su hijo salir y eso le preocupaba pues horas antes habia visto a esmeralda salir y no le gustaba eso.

Tenía que hacer algo, y que mejor que casar a su hijo, pero quien? Todas la muchachas en el pueblo era unas inmaduras, y sus familias no daban bie a espina.

\- ya se! - dijo con una sonrisa, había escuchado que la sobrina de ikuki tsukino vendria, ella conocia a ikuko era extranjera, tal vez nunca le dijo de do de venia, pero con el tiempo supo que provenía de un familia de buen corazón y si su sobrina era igual que ella, no habia duda esa nila seria la futura reina, pero primero la conocería.

 **el el palacio del mar**

un nuevo dia empezaba en el mar, hoy la princesa se iría, haci que todo era un alboroto, nadie sabia por que la princesa se iba, segun la reina selene, la princesa iria a ver a su tia.

 **En el cuarto de serena**

ella apenas se levantaba y con una sonrisa en los labios, otra vez habia llegado tarde, se le habia pasado el tiempo.

\- buenos días princesa, la reina selene, me mandó a que le comunique que pronto saldrán - dijo con una sonrisa una sirena de cabellos morados y ojos azules

\- buenos días, dile que enseguida bajo

Serena, fue al comedor donde su abuela estaba, habia notado que todos en el palacio estaban ocupados. Y no los iba a interrumpir.

Cuando llego vio a su abuela y se le acerco

\- buenos días abuela - dijo alegre y le dio un beso en la mejilla

\- buenos días mi pequeña - dijo nervisa

\- que pasa?

\- mi niña, a partir de hoy viviras con tu tia

Serena en shok, no lo podía creer debia ser una broma pensaba serena pero cuando vio que no bromeaba, trago saliva,

\- no, no abuela, por que?!- dijo desesperada

\- serena es una decisión mia

Le dolia ver a su nieta asi pero no le podía decir que corria peligro, se asustaría y no quería eso, sabia que era por el bien de ella.

Serena aun no lo podia creer si veia a su tia pero vivir con ella era otra cosa, además habia acordado que el, no podía dejarlo plantado, nado a toda velocidad asia su cuarto, le dejaria una nota para que una de las chicas se la entregara a la hora acordada.

 **En la superficie**

Darien y su familia tomaban desayuno

\- se rumora que la sobrina de ikuko tsukino se quedara un tiempo

\- madre dilo ya - dijo con molestia darien

\- ella seria perfecta para ti

\- cere cere es muy caprichosa - murmuro molesto

Cere cere tsukino o conocida como lady tsukino, sobrina de ikuko y kenji tsukino, el hermano mayor de kenji se habia casado con una lady, cere cere tenía dieciocho años.

\- no es lady tsukino, sino otra - dijo con orgullo

\- como es eso según se el señor tsukino solo tiene un hermano y este solo tiene una hija

\- es de la familia de ikuko - dijo con una sonrisa

\- ufff…..no tienes remedio verdad madre?

Después de desayunar, todos fueron a cumplir sus deberes, darien estaba con sus amigos andrew y Nicolás

\- entonces la verás esta tarde?

\- si andrew, esta misma tarde nos veremos - dijo con una sonrisa boba

\- y como es ella?

\- buena pregunta Nicolás, si nuestro amigo está enamorado deberíamos por lo menos saber como es ella - mientras lo miraban ambos a darien

 **En la playa**

Del mar salia una una joven de cabellos dorados en un peinado de dos chonguitos, ojos azules traia un vestido rapturous raiment en un celeste cristal ( no se como describirlo asi que les dejo el nombre del vestido)

\- esperó te cuides mi niña, tu tía te espera mas alla - dijo selene

\- abuela cuando nos volvere a casa?

\- no lo se mi niña, pero cuando sea el momento mandare a artemis a traerte

\- esta bien abuela - murmuro triste y empezo a caminar

Miro asia atras con la mirada triste y se despidio con la mano y vio como la sirena (osea selene) se iba

 **POV SERENA**

Vi a mi abuela irse, me sentía triste, era la primera vez que me separaba de mi abuela, y la primera vez que tenía estas cosas o como los llamaban los humanos píes -suspire- y seguí caminando, conocía algunas cosas de lo humanos gracias a lo libros que hablaban de ellos además amy había hablado de ello y tambien le habia preguntado a mi tia.

\- serena! - ese grito me habia sacado de mis pensamientos mire y hay estaba la persona.

Hay estaba mi tia ikuko, hermana mayor de mi madre, era poco decir que eran hermanas, mi madre con ella, pero era cierto, ambas era hermanas, mi madre tenia el cabellos plateado y ella los tenia azules pero ambas tenian el mismo color de ojos azules.

Vi a mi tia acercándose a mí, no podía creerlo viviría con ella durante quién sabe tal vez un año.

\- bienvenida pequeña

\- gracias tía - murmure decaída, no lo iba a negar estaba fuera de mi hogar, bueno siempre quise conocer la superficie, pero ahora tenia miedo

\- vamos a casa seguro debes estar cansada - mire a mi tía tenia mucha razón estaba cansada despues de todo lo que habia pasada esta mañana y lo que me esperaba el resto del dia.

Vi a artemis irse hacia el mar, no queria recordar ahora mi hogar, donde habia dejando no solo a mi abuela sino tambien amigas y recuerdos de mis padres y de mi infancia, dolia no lo podia negar dejar mi hogar dolia no solo dejaba mis recuerdos sino tambien mi corazón y alma, dejar toda mi vida de un momento a otro era difícil.

Mi tia me ayudó a subir a una cosas, mire a mi tia confundida

\- es un carruaje serena no le tengas miedo - dijo mi tia dulcemente con una sonrisa.

Subi con aun algo de miedo a esa cosa, mire por algo que parecia una ventana pero algo me impedía sacar la cabeza.

\- eso querida es vidrio y es muy peligroso - dijo mi tia yo asusta me aleje, si asustada me daba miedo, - tranquila pequeña - me sonrio mi tia

Recorde la cancion que mi madre me cantaba cuando tenia miedo, su voz como era, mi madre cuanto la extraño, ahora soli quiero sentir sus brasos abrazandome y cantadome como antes.

\- serena ya llegamos - no pense que pasaria tan rapido el tiempo.

Mientras bajaba de la cosa miraba la casa de mi tia era acogedora no lo podia negar

\- sammy aun no llega de la escuela, asi que puedes subir a tu cuarto - mire a mi tia confundida quien era sammy? Acaso sera su perro

\- sammy es mi hijo, serena ósea tu primo, tiene apenas doce años - dijo mientras caminaba asi la casa yo la segui - bien te voy a llevar a tu cuarto sigueme

Yo la segui no podia creer que tenia un primo en especial humano bueno habia escuchado que sirenas o tritones tenian hijos con humanos, pero nunca vi uno y ahora resultaba que mi primo era parte de ese grupo.

\- espero te guste, lo arregle todo ayer

Mire lo que seria mi cuarto, no sabia nada de las cosas que habia, senti la mano de mi tia en la mia y vi que me jalaba para seguirla

\- mira esta es una cama la utilizamos para dormir - vi lo que ellos llamaban "cama" me sente en ella y me lanze era muy comoda mucha mejor que la de casa mire a mi tia y ella tenia una sonrisa - bueno te dejo, a si artemis te dejo algunos vestidos si necesitas ayuda para ponértelos avisame no más - dijo y se fue

Respiré y recorri el lugar todo era nuevo y extraño para mi **.**

 **En el palacio de la superficie**

Darien estaba en su cuarto, echado boca arriba en su cama muy pensativo

 **POV DARIEN**

Hoy la volvería a ver, como me gustaría que fuera ella mi prometida sirena, hija de la amiga sirena de mi madre.

Serena que me has hecho!

No puedo dejar de pensar en ella acaso era amor no lo se pero quiero averiguarlo

\- hijo por que? Dime por que? - escuche me levanté y vi a mi madre llorando

\- qué pasa madre? - dije confundido

\- y todavía me lo preguntas con ese descaro - dijo molesta mientras lloraba

\- que hice dimelo! - dije mientras me levantaba de mi cama

\- que embarazar a una de las sirvientas no es nada para ti! - dijo mi madre, yo solo me quede en shok

Yo bueno me parecio raro pues yo nunca me habia acostado con una sirvienta del castillo.

 **En el mar**

La reina lloraba en su cuarto, todos sabian el por que del llanto de la reina, su nieta se habia ido se habia quedado sola otra vez, si la muerte de su madre aun le dolia la habia perdido cuando ella tan solo tenía quince años y desde esa edad se habia hecho reina.

 **En el palacio de la superficie**

(Momentos antes)

La reina estaba revisando unos documentos cuando de pronto tocan la puerta de su despacho

\- adelante - dijo mientras veía los documentos

Paso una joven de no más de dieciocho años de cabellos negros y ojos amarillos

\- su majestad lamento la interrupción - dijo tímidamente, la reina la vio

\- que pasa muchacha

\- su majestad estoy embarazada - dijo mientras le salian lagrimas de los ojos

\- mmm…..imagino que el padre del bebe ya lo sabe, y felicidades aunque era muy joven para ello pues bueno sucedio y seguro que ambos se ama…

\- el padre es uno de los príncipes su majestad - dijo llorando y se fue corriendo, la reina se quedo en shok

Un nieto de una sisirvienta, y ya suponis de quien era, se levantó y camino hacia el cuartode su hijo mayor.

 **En la casa tsukino**

Habian pasado ya dos horas desde la llegada de serena osea ya era medio dia, kenji llegó y saludo a su esposa qie estaba en la cocina, luego se sento en la mesa y saludo a serena que estaba examinando todo

\- esperó que esta casa sea de tu comodida, tal vez sea pequeña pero es muy…

\- acogedora, lo se a mi tambien me parece acogedora, solo que todo es nuevo para mi - mientras miraba la casa con la mirada

\- extrañas tener aleta?

\- en el corto tiempo que estoy aqui no, no extraño mi cola, tal vez despues si pero ahora no

\- ya veo, imaginó que extrañas el mar? - mientras la miraba

\- si, extraño el mar pero no puedo desobedecer la ordenes de mi abuela - dijo con simpleza

\- despues del almuerzo si quieres puedes salir con sammy a conocer el lugar, el sera tu guia si quieres

\- encantada, pero es él el que decida si quiere salir o no

Ikuko rio bajo, su sobrina era muy seria cuando conocia a alguien, desde la muerte de su madre era asi, era igual a serenity su hermanita que a los tan solo diecisiete años se caso y poco despues quedo embarazada.

Kenji conocia a la jovencita y sabia que solo estaba nerviosa, la entendia ikuko tambien se habia puesto asi la primera vez que la conocio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sera darien el padre del bebe?**

 **Espero les aya gustado este capitulo.**

 **Si quieren me pueden mandar descripciones de vestidos**.

 **Nos leemos pronto 🐚🐚🐚**


	7. nota

**Hola mis queridas lectoras**

 **Bueno como saben soy nueva en fanfiction asi que no se mucho, ademas tengo algo de vergüenza por que a mi edad esto seria cosa de niños, pero los animes no solo marcaron mi infancia sino que en momentos de tristeza me alegraron y mucho, yo tengo catorce en unos meses cumplo quince años, y bueno en mi colegio no hay muchos que a mi edad les guste loa animes asi que me da algo de pena aun asi que por ello yo cree una facebook para que me puedan mandar mensajes me puedan pedir adelantos de mia historias.**

 **Bueno en facebook pueden buscarme como serenity selene flores, quise poner moon peno no se pudo por reglas o algo asi de facebook asi que flores fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.**

 **Bueno mis queridas lectoras eso es todo, las quiero y besos.**

 **Quiero mandar saludos a yssareyes48 quien me a seguido con mi historia "la sirenita serena" y por ello les dare un adelanto de la historia, "la sirenita serena" espero les guste**.

 **Capítulo 6**

Casa tsukino

Serena, y el matrimonio tsukino, conversaban, y le enseñaban algunas cosas a serena sobre los humanos, cuando de pronto escuchan que la puerta principal se abria

\- mamá, papá ya llegue!

Estamos en el comedor hijo! - grito ikuko

Sammy camina hasta el comedor, cuando llegó se sorprendió

\- quien es ella mamá - dijo mientras señalaba a serena

\- ella es tu prima serena, sammy

\- pero tu nunca me contastes que tenias hermanos, mamá - diho aun sorprendido

\- bueno eso ahora no importa, serena se quedará un tiempo aqui si? - dijo ikuko con una sonrisa

Sammy dejo sus cosas y se sentó en la mesa, ikuko sirvió la comida, claro que le tuvieron que ayudar a serena, mientras comian

\- y serena por que estas aqui? - dijo sammy

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	8. Chapter 6

**Casa tsukino**

Serena, y el matrimonio tsukino, conversaban, y le enseñaban algunas cosas a serena sobre los humanos, cuando de pronto escuchan que la puerta principal se abría

\- mamá, papá ya llegue!

Estamos en el comedor hijo! - grito ikuko

Sammy camina hasta el comedor, cuando llegó se sorprendió

\- quien es ella mamá - dijo mientras señalaba a serena

\- ella es tu prima serena, sammy

\- pero tu nunca me contastes que tenías hermanos, mamá - dijo aun sorprendido

\- bueno eso ahora no importa, serena se quedará un tiempo aquí si? - dijo ikuko con una sonrisa

Sammy dejo sus cosas y se sentó en la mesa, ikuko sirvió la comida, claro que le tuvieron que ayudar a serena, mientras comían

\- y serena por que estas aqui? - dijo sammy

Serena agacho la cabeza, había notado que no le había caído a sammy, lo entendía pues ella llegó de un momento a otro sin avisar

No le caía para nada su prima, pues según había entendido por unos compañeros, que tenían primos viviendo con ellos, sus primos los molestaban o era uno divos, el sabia de lo de divos o divas pues su prima cere cere era una diva, solo porque era una lady.

\- soy de una isla - murmuró

\- ya veo, y cuanto tiempo te piensas quedar aquí serena? - dijo con molestia

\- no lo se mi abuela dijo que mandaria a que me buscaran - dijo en voz baja se sentía incómoda.

\- y tus padres te dejaron venir? - dijo con una sonrisa burlona, ikuko y kenji se miraron preocupados

Serena se levanto de golpe y salió corriendo, con lagrimas en los ojos hacia su cuarto

\- sammy tsukino no tenias que decir eso - dijo molesta

\- que tiene de malo? solo le pregunte sobre sus padres - dijo confundido

\- sammy, los padres de serena murieron cuando ella era muy pequeña por eso vive con su abuela paterna - dijo serio kenji, sammy no lo sabía él nunca pensó que su prima había sufrido

\- sammy, se que es difícil para ti esto, pero por lo menos trata de ser amigable con ella, hace solo unas horas su abuela la dejo aquí - dijo ikuko

 **Con serena**

Serena estaba en su cama boca abajo llorando, le dolía que le recordaran que estaba con su abuela y ahora está sola sin nadie en el mundo, había visto en los ojos de sammy que ella no era querida hay por él, pero no podia hacer nada si regresaba se tendría que enfrentar a la de su abuela.

Solo le quedaba llorar en soledad de su cuarto, cuánto necesitaba un abrazo, sabia que esto era solo un obstáculo que la vida le ponía, y ella tenia que afrontar por si sola.

Escucho que tocaban su puerta y susurró un pasa

\- cariño estás bien ? - dijo preocupada ikuko

Ikuko se sentía culpable pues no le había dicho nada a su hijo de la visita de serena, además verla llorar le recordaba cuando ella paso lo mismo, al principio se sentía sola, pero serena no tenía a nadie solo a ella y su familia.

\- si tía ikuko- dijo llorando

\- pues no lo parece,cariño - dijo tiernamente

 **En el palacio de la superficie**

Darien estaba confundido, él nunca se habia acostado con una sirvienta del palacio, y ahora resultaba que su madre venía y le decía que iba ser padre si el nunca se había acostado con un sirvienta, tenía que aclarar este malentendido, pero primero tenía que buscar a la sirvienta que estaba embarazada.

Salio de su cuarto y se fue a la cocina, hay siempre andaban las jóvenes, pues había un sub chef , según las sirvientas jóvenes, muy guapo, ademas ese sub chef sabía muchas cosas.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, vi al joven solo sentado en un mesa, por lo que el veía estaba bebiendo, se le acercó con paso firme

\- necesito que me digas algo - dijo serio y molesto tenía una mano en la mesa y estaba cerca del hombre

\- qué necesita saber su majestad? - murmuró decaído

\- dime entre todas las sirvientes hay alguna embarazada? - dijo mientras se aseguraba que nadie los veía y escuchaba

\- si, hay una es nueva llegó hace apenas cinco meses - murmuró, tomo un sorbo de su bebida

\- qué sabes de ella? Dime todo lo que sabes - dijo amenazador mientras lo miraba a los ojos

\- su nombre es Sayo tiene dieciocho años, sus padres la vendieron a unos hombres cuando tenía quince años, ella escapó a los dos meses - bebió un sorbo de su bebida - llegó a una casa y trabajo hay un año y medio, pues renunció al ver que el señor de la casa la veía con otros ojos, luego trabajó en una casa como dama de compañia de una mujer, pero renunció hace seis meses pues el hijo la violó - respiro y suspiro darien lo miró sentía pena por la muchacha pero lo había metido en problemas - cuando llego aqui quedo encantada con el príncipe seiya

\- seiya! - dijo sorprendido

\- si con el, y pues segun escuche el tiene fama de mujeriego, así que no dudo de que el hijo que espera sea de él - dijo con simpleza

\- gracias por tu información, que este encuentro quede entre nosotros - dijo y le dio una bolsa con dinero

\- tranquilo su majestad yo nunca comentaría algo que perjudicará a mi amada Sayo

Darien sintió lástima por él pues se notaba que estaba enamorado de la joven, pero ahora ese no era el asunto, él tenía que hablar con la joven y decirle que diga la verdad pues si eso rumores de que el era el padre llegaban a un sirena en especial, el sabia que ella lo odiaría por ello, asi que tenia que arreglar eso ya.

 **En otro lado del palacio**

La joven sayo lloraba en su cuarto

 **POV SAYO**

porque a mi!

Sabía que ahora en adelante mi vida sería diferente pues yo esta esperando un hijo de un de los príncipes del reino dorado.

Mi vida había sido una miseria en realidad, mis padres me habían vendido a una comerciantes, escape y empecé a trabajar en una casa pero renuncie pues veía que el señor la casa me miraba con otros ojos y no me gusto, me fui y tiempo después trabajé como dama de compañía la mujer era muy buena, pero su hijo me habia violado por suerte no había quedado embarazada, busque trabajo durante un mes entero, aun recuerdo el día en que lo conocí

….flash…..

Tenía hambre no había comido nada durante este mes, me sentía débil y la cabeza me daba vueltas

\- te encuentras bien? - escuche, levanté la vista y vio unos hermosos ojos azules zafiros que me cautivaron al instante.

\- no, no me encuentro bien, me siento mareada, y me duele mucho la cabeza - dije algo débil

\- tranquila te ayudare, donde vives?

\- no tengo casa, pues no tengo trabajo - dije más débil, ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar y cerré los ojos ya no pude más

…...fin flash…

Después no se que paso pero me siento contenta pues fue en ese momento en que me enamore de él de mi adorado…..

 **En la casa tsukino**

Ikuko estaba preocupada por su sobrina, pues no había bajo desde el almuerzo y le preocupaba mucho.

\- mama, sere aun no baja? - dijo preocupado

Se sentía culpable por lo que le pasaba a su prima, él no tenía la intención de herirla, él no sabía que ella había perdido a sus padres, pensó que era una diva igual que su prima cere cere, era un tonto pues ni siquiera le había preguntado por su vida y ya la había juzgado sin pensar dos veces.

\- no sammy, ella aun no baja - dijo con tristeza ikuko

Sammy se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su prima que quedaba en el segundo piso igual que el de él y el de sus padres, cuando llego al cuarto de su prima, abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y entró.

Vio a su prima llorar, examinó el cuarto y vi que estaba pintado del color del agua, en el cuarto solo había una cama y una mesa de noche, también había estantes, el cuarto era vacío, pero cuando vio a su prima llorar se le estrujo el corazón se le acercó cuidadosamente para no asustarla, llegó a la cama y se sentó a un lado

\- perdon por ser tan grosero serena - dijo arrepentido miró a su prima y esta seguía llorando - mi mama ya me contó que perdistes a tus padres de niña - él estaba arrepentimiento - sabes yo pense que era igual a mi prima cere cere pero me equivoque me perdonas - se mordió el labio inferior

\- te perdona sammy, se que soy una intrusa aquí, ademas llegue de la nada - dijo entre sollozos, mientras se sentaba en forma de indio

\- sere, tu cuarto esta algo vacio no lo crees? - mientras miraba el cuarto

\- si tienes razón tal vez deba decorarlo un poco - dijo pensativa

\- sere, nosotros no poseemos mucho dinero que digamos

\- sammy no es necesario dinero, si tenemos creatividad y pegamento, - dijo con una sonrisa sammy devolvió la sonrisa.

 **En el lugar de encuentro de serena y darien**

Andrew estaba sentado en la roca, darien le había dicho que una sirena rubia de ojos azules vendría y que él le dijera que el ahora tenia un pequeño inconveniente.

De pronto del agua sala una sirena andrew la ve y se siente hechizado, pero también ve que no es la sirena que su amigo había describido, puesta esta era castaña con el cabello en una coleta y ojos color verdes y la aleta de color verde

\- disculpa tu eres darien? - dijo la sirena

\- no soy su amigo y tu eres?

\- soy lita,amiga de serena, pue vengo a dejarle un nota a darien de parte de ella

\- bueno mi amigo tuvo un inconveniente así que me dijo que le dijera a tu amiga que no podrá venir - dijo embobado ambos no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos

\- le podrias entregar esto a tu amigo y no decir que vistes a una sirena - dijo nerviosa

\- no te preocupes por nada, pero espero pronto verte lita - dijo con una sonrisa

 **En el palacio del reino dorado**

Darien estaba cerca del cuarto de sayo la sirviente que supuestamente esperaba un hijo suyo, tocó la puerta y se escucho un pase, el entro y la joven se sorprendió

\- sayo verdad? - dijo serio

\- si su majestad - dijo tímida

\- según mi madre me dijo estás embarazada de mi - la joven se sorprendió

\- no su majestad yo no espero un hijo suyo sino del príncipe s…. -

\- no me importa quien es el padre, solo quiero que le digas a mi madre quien es el padre de tu hijo y aclares que yo no soy el padre

La joven bajó la cabeza, el solo suspiro

\- no se preocupe su majestad yo aclarare las cosas con vuestra madre

\- eso espero - dijo y se fue,

Sayo lloro, ella no quería armar un problema entre la familia real.

 **En el pueblo**

Sammy y serena estaban haciendo compras para la remodelación del cuarto de serena.

Al principio iban a ir a la playa pero cuando le dijeron eso a ikuko ella dijo que no era necesario pues la abuela de serena le había dejado dinero para que comprara lo que necesite, así que le dio quinientos yenes para que compraran lo necesario.

Estaban en un puesto de del mar, como conchas, corales y otras cosas más

\- sammy qué te parece esto - dijo alegre serena mientras le enseñaba una conchas de un color morado

\- son bonitas, sere - dijo dudoso

De pronto unos amigos de sammy se acercan

\- sammy, no me digas que ahora te gustan los conchas de mar - dijo burlón un muchacho de la edad de sammy pero este el cabello negro y los ojos morados

\- a mi prima es aquien le gustan estas cosas - murmuró molesto

\- que yo recuerde cere cere odiaba estas cosas

Todos sabían sobre cere cere pues siempre que venía presumía su fortuna.

\- sammy crees que las ostras queden bien con la conchas? - dijo serena, los amigos de sammy la miraron y quedaron embobados

\- sammy quien esta lindura? - dijo embobado

\- mucho gusto soy serena, prima de sammy, por parte de nuestras madres - dijo con una sonrisa

\- eres nueva verdad? - dijo el muchacho que molestaba a sammy

\- si, en realidad pienso quedarme una temporada aquí con mi tia ikuko - dijo con simpleza

\- si quieres conocer el lugar solo dímelo yo te lo puedo enseñar - dijo coqueto

Serena los veía adorables pues para ser unos niños era unos coquetos, rio encantada

\- sammy vamos aún tenemos mucho que comprar - dijo mientras jalaba a sammy

Mientras caminaban y serena veía los puestos

\- cómo es que ellos quedaron encantados contigo sere?

\- es algo que tenemos nosotros sammy ya deberías saberlo - dijo seria

\- a qué te refieres con que tenemos serena? - dijo confundido

\- sammy acaso no sabes que la tía ikuko es ? - dijo asombrada

\- mi mama que sere?

\- vamos a la casa esto lo tenemos que aclarar - dijo mientras jalaba a sammy para irse se a su casa

 **En la playa**

Hotaru y chibi chibi nadaban hacia el medio del mar, pues buscaban tiburones para saber la teoria que esmeralda les había dicho de ellos.

 **En la casa tsukino**

Sammy y serena entraron, y buscaron a ikuko quien estaba en la cocina, cuando la encontraron

\- tia cono es que sammy no sabe que es un…? - dijo molesta pero no puedo terminar de hablar

\- nunca le dije porque sabia que se sentiría raro

\- tía si sabéis que si el no usas sus poderes antes de que cumpla trece años los perderá verdad? - dijo molesta

\- no lo sabía, - miró a su hijo - sammy es hora de decirte de donde vengo vamos a la sala - dijo y camino seguida de los dos jóvenes, los tres se sentaron en la sala

\- sammy hace ya casi trece años yo deje mi hogar por estar con tu padre - suspiro - yo vivia en el mar era algo

\- mamá dímelo de una vez sin rodeos - dijo desesperado

\- soy una sirena sammy, y a tu eres mitad humano mitad tritón

\- que! - grito sorprendido - osea serena es - serena ascendió

\- si sammy soy una sirena

 **En el medio del mar**

Hotaru y chibi chibi estaban rodeadas de tiburones que jalaban sus vestidos para hundirlas, de pronto ambas se hunden.

De pronto mina que pasaba por ahí las vio, asi que se acercó y las ayudo, también ahuyentó a los tiburones y llevó a la orilla a la niñas

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero les alla gustado este capítulo.**

 **Si quieren dejar alguna descripción de algún vestido pueden dejarlo en** **serenity_selene**

 **O buscarme en facebook como serenity selene flores**

 **Nos leemos pronto besos y las quiero mucho ?** **ﾟﾐﾚ** **?** **ﾟﾐﾚ** **?** **ﾟﾘﾘ** **?** **ﾟﾘﾘ** **?**


	9. Aviso

Mis queridas lectoras lamento informarles que la cuenta serenity selene flores fue cancela por facebook asi que tu e que crear otra la cual es selene tsukino tiene la misma foto de perfil y de portada


	10. Chapter 7

**En el palacio del reino dorado**

Era de noche y darien estaba hechado boca arriba en su cama leyendo la caeta que _su princesa del mar_ le habia dejado

 _ **Querido darien**_

 _ **Hoy durante la mañana me e enterado que me iría a vivir con mi tia, hermana mayor de mi madre, nos e cuanto tiempo estaré con ella, así que creo que no nos podremos ver mas, las veces que nos vimos siempre los llevare en mi corazón siempre, espero jamás me olvides mi querido darien**_

 _ **Att: serena**_

Darien estaba en shok, su princesa del mar se iba y ya nunca mas la volvería a ver, cuanto quería abrazarla pues por su carta supo que estaba triste, si tan solo le hubiera robado un beso

\- darien tenemos que hablar - dijo la reina muy seria

\- que pasa madre? - no tenia animos de lidiar con su madre pero no le podia faltar el respeto.

\- mañana vendrán ikuko y su sobrina, a la hora del almuerzo

\- madre lo de la sirvienta

\- eso lo hablamos mañana que descanses - dijo y se fue

 **Al dia siguiente**

Eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, la reina estaba en su despacho revisando unos documentos cuando tocaron la puerta y la reina dijo pasa.

Quien había tocado la puerta era la sirvienta embarazada

\- su majestad vengo a decirle quien es el padre de mi hijo

\- y quien de mis hijos es el padre? - dijo severa

\- el el príncipe…

 **En la casa tsukino**

Todos desayunaban pues hoy sammy no iría a la escuela ya que queria aprender mas como ser tritón.

\- serena, la reina me dijo que le gustaría conocerte ya que ella y yo somos amigas - dijo emociona ikuko

\- tía no se si este bien - negaba con la cabeza - aún no se mucho sobre ustedes los humanos tía y si lo hago mal - dijo preocupada  
\- prima no te preocupes, te aseguro que te ira bien sere no te preocupes  
serena tenia miedo sabia que si hacía algo mal sabrían que era una sirena, y sabía que le harían algo pero solo confiaba en un ser humano y era su amado darien, la quien ya no veria mas sabia que esto de vivir con su tía seria mucho tiempo y tal vez para cuando se volvieran a ver el la habría olvidado.

Después de desayunar se fue a su cuarto necesitaba pensar.

 **En el palacio de cristal**

Las chicas estaban con la reina selene conversando

\- su majestad según recuerdo ikuko dejó de ser sirena hace muchos años - dijo rei, todas estaban tomando te

\- rei, se lo que hago además no es la primera vez que mi nieta anda con pies

\- su majestad quien protegerá a la princesa serena? - dijo preocupada amy

\- amy no te preocupes en la superficie hay dos sirenas guardianas, bueno se convirtieron en humanas pero tienen aún sus poderes - dijo tranquilamente

\- su majestad pienso que es muy peligroso según escuche hay pescadores por hay - dijo lita

\- lo se y también sé que ikuko cuidara de ella - se levantó - esta reunión acabó chicas - dijo la reina y se fue

Las chicas tenían miedo que a la princesa le pasara lo mismo que le pasó a su padre el antiguo rey

 **En la superficie**

Era la hora del almuerzo y la reina estaba en la cabecera de la mesa a la derecha se encontraban su hija haruka y su hijo seiya, al último lo miro con reproche, a su izquierda su hijo darien y su hija hotaru y su sobrina chibi chibi.

La dos joven citas estaban castigadas pues las habían atrapado secandose la ropa, la reina miró a su hijo darien con arrepentimiento, después de que la joven sayo dijera que el príncipe darien no era el padre si no que era el príncipe seiya, ella se fue a disculpar con su hijo.

De pronto un guardia entra y dice

\- su majestad la señora tsukino y su sobrina han llegado!

La reina se emociono, había mandado a que su hijo darien fuera bien arreglado para que pudiera ver a la joven y hermosa muchacha, pues había mandado al general de la guardia a ver cómo era la joven y cuando este regresó le dijo a la reina

\- es una diosa caída del olimpo su majestad - dijo embobado kevin

La cara que el general tenía era para muerte de risa, asi que no hizo más que saltar pues si era hermosa como una diosa significaba que si tenía hijos estos serian hermosos y que ni hablar de las niñas, emocionada por que si su plan funcionaba tendría nietos y nietas hermosas

De pronto la puerta se abre y todos en la mesa se levantan, la reina con una sonrisa en el rostro se podía ver.

\- su majestad le presento a mi sobrina - dijo ikuko con una reverencia

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a la puerta y se puede ver que una joven rubia de ojos azules, con una vestido igual con que el que había llegado solo que de color rosado, el cabello lo tenia suelto pero adornado con unas perlas del color de su vestido y blancas

Darien no lo podía creer era ella su _princesa del mar_ estaba hay junto a él.

\- su majestad ella es mi sobrina serena

\- su majestad es un honor para mi conocerla - dijo mientras hacía una reverencia

Darien no pudo más y la cargó y le dio vueltas en el aire

\- preciosa pensé que no te volvería a ver - dijo mientras la abrazaba todos los miraban asombrados

\- darien eres tu?

\- si preciosa soy yo - dijo alegre

\- darien pensé que no te volvería a ver - dijo conmovida

Seiya había quedado impactado por su belleza.

\- hola hermosa soy seiya - fijo coqueto

Serena rió encantada, sabía que era un coqueto eso era uno de los poderes de las sirenas saber como eran la personas con tan solo verla

\- seiya sienta te - murmuró la reina molesta

Saiya solo obedeció pues ya no queria mas problemas con su madre

\- serena déjame presentarte a mi familia - dijo mientras la guiaba hasta la mesa

\- serena ella es mi madre - la señalo y ambas se se dieron un abrazo - ella es mi hermana haruka - la señalo y serena la saludó tímidamente haruka río - ya conocistes a mi hermano seiya - el le guiño un ojo - y por último las peques de la familia mi hermanita hotaru y mi prima chibi chibi - dijo las niñas saludaron con las manos

\- mucho gusto a todos - dijo tímida

\- mira y yo que había planeado un paseo en carruaje y estos ya se conocían - murmuró

\- bueno madre no es necesario que lo canceles que dices preciosa vamos de paseo - lairo a los ojos y está ascendió - bueno que preparen el carruaje que vamos ahora mismo - dijo con una sonrisa

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perdon por la demora de este capitulo y que sea tan corto pero les prometo que el proximo sere mas largo.**

 **Me gustaría que me recomienden un nombre para la reina.**

 **Nos leemos pronto mis lectoras ?** **ﾟﾘﾘ** **? ?** **ﾟﾐﾚ** **?**


	11. Chapter 8

**Hola mis queridas lectoras quiero mandar saludos a lucero moon, yssareyes48, a maryels y a todas a las que leen mi historia.**

 **Para dejar claro, les voy a decir las edades de cada personaje**

 **Darien 20 años**

 **Serena 16 años**

 **Haruka 18 años**

 **Michiru 18 años**

 **Setsuna 21 años**

 **Hotaru 11años**

 **Chibi chibi 11 años**

 **Rei, amy, lita y mina 16 años**

 **Andrew 20 años**

 **Nicolas 20 años**

 **Seiya, yaten y taiki 16 años**

 **Selene 49 años**

 **Artemis 47 años**

 **Luna 38 años**

 **Sammy 12 años**

 **Ikuko 36 años**

 **Kenji 38 años**

 **Reina Gea 40 años**

 **Bueno en los anteriores capítulos habia puesto neherenia en lo de la malvada pero era zirconia, me habia equivocado por que una idea se me estaba pasando lo la mente**

* * *

Darien y serena estaban caminado hacia afuera del palacio

\- serena en verdad ikuko es tu tía?

\- si darien, ella fue sirena hace mucho tiempo

\- ya veo, por que en ti carta no me dijistes que tu tia era una humana?

\- darien, no sabia como decirtelo - desvío la mirada.

En realidad ella no le quería decir por que tenia miedo, la mayoria del reino de cristal sabia esa historia y no queria que el supiera lo que habia pasado.

\- bueno eso ya no importa - dijo con una sonrisa serena al verlo se sonrojo

\- veo que recibiste mi carta

\- si la recibi - ambos desviaron la mirada

\- lamento no a ver ido - dijieron al mismo tiempo, ambos se sorprendieron

\- pero si tu le entregastes a andrew la carta - dijo desconcertado

\- pense que lita te habis a ti la carta - dijos sorprendida

\- quien es lita?

\- quien es andrew?

\- andrew es uno de mis mejores amigos

\- lita es una de mis mejores amigas

Ambos rieron a carcajadas ninguno habia ido, solo habían mandado a uno de sus mejores amigos, se dieron cuenta de que ya habian llegado a ga salida y que los esperaba una carreta y un caballo

\- pense que seria un careuaje - dijo desconcertado darien

\- su madre dijo que lo cambiáramos por la carreta

\- ya veo no importa puedes retirarte

El joven se retiro dejandolos solos, darien ayudo a serena a subir, ambos ya subidos darien hizo andar al caballo

\- serena dime como esta tu abuela? - dijo sin despegar su vista del camino

\- bien creó

\- por que dices que crees?

\- por que la vi desanimada y eso me preocupa - dijo triste

Darien sabia que habia algo mas, y que se debía a que estaba lejos de su hogar, entonces se le ocurrio algo

\- serena te gustaría ir conmigo y la peques mañana a la playa? - dijo con una sonrisa

\- no se si mi tia me dejara, pues ayer quise ir con sammy pero ella no quiso la note nerviosa - dijo apena

\- no te preocupes yo la covencere que dice bienes?

\- si es asi claro! - dijo emocionada

Darien rio divertido

 **A dentro del palacio**

Ikuko y la reina hablaban alegremente

\- ikuko no seria lindo que hambos estuvieran juntos - dijo ilusionada la reina, ikuko se tenso

\- si pero serena volvera a casa dentro de unos meses o tal vez en unas semanas - dijo seria, la reina la miro desconcertada

\- ikuko según escuche tu sobrina no sabe cuanto tiempo se piensa quedar - dijo molesta

\- lo se, su abuela a tenido problemas de trabajo y la a enviado aquí pero dijo que seria poco tiempo

\- ikuko pense que tal vez ellos podian llegar a s que amigos, sabes que si se casan llegarias a ser la tia de la reina del reino dorado verdad?

\- si pero la decisión del tiempo que serena se queda no es mia es de su abuela

\- ikuko ella ya tienes edad de escoger su vida asi que…

\- asi que nada, ya lo dije esa es solo decisión de selene - dijo y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca asustada

De repente entran serena y darien muy alegres

\- mamá que pasa? - dijo preocupado

\- nada hijo

\- serena es hora de irnos - dijo apresurada mientras la jalaba a la salida

\- pero tia que pasa - dijo asustada

\- en la casa hablamos

 **Con darien**

\- madre que paso? - dijo preocupado

\- resulta que ikuko no quiere que se casen - dijo de seccionada

\- como se te ocurre decir eso mamá!

\- perdon hijo me emocione

 **Con serena**

\- tia que paso hay? - dijo preocupada

\- nada en especial chiquita

Ambas subieron en el carruaje que llegaron y se fueron

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 **En el palacio**

Darien estaba afuera del cuarto de su hermana, esperandola a ella y a su prima, la noche anterior durmieron juntas, la puerta se abre

\- ya estamos listas hermano - dijo hotaru, llevaba un vestido morado, chibi chibi llevava un vestido rojo

\- vamos primero a la cocina y lugo a la casa de serena

 **En la casa tsukino**

Ikuko le acomodaba el lazo del vestido a serena, el vestido era verde y el lazo blanco.

\- listo ya esta - dijo con una sonrisa

\- gracias tía - dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero

\- no es nada - dijo mientras le ponia un sombrero que tenia un lqzo blanco (esos sombreros de playa)

 **En el palacio de cristal**

Artemis supervisaba al personal cuando de pronto luna se le a cerca

\- artemis podemes hablar - dijo timida

\- claro luna, solo dame un segundo si? - dijo con una sonrisa

\- claro artemis, te veo en el jardín - dijo y se fue

\- uff…..luna - dijo sonriendo - artemis que sabes de zirconia? - dijo seria la reina selene

\- nada su majestad

\- si sabes algo dimelo inmediatamente

\- si su majestad

La reina y se fue, artemis aprovechó que la reina se había ido y fue al jardin, hay se encontro con luna

\- luna que es lo que tenias que decirme

\- artemis yo...yo …...yo te amo - diji atemorizada

\- luna - dijo en shok

\- se que a tu sientes algo por la reina selene, pero por favor dame la oportunidad de reemplazar a la reina en tu corazón - rogó

\- no luna - dijo secamente, eso le rompió el corazón a luna - no es necesario luna por que yo también te amo - dijo y la beso dulcemente, luna se alegro claro que estaba sorprendida tambien.

Ninguno se habia dado cuenta que la reina selene los había visto y escuchado, se le habia roto el corazón, se fue dolida, habia perdido al amor de su vida.

 **En la playa**

Hotaru y chibi chibi jugaban en la orilla de mar, darien y serena estaban viéndolas desde la arena, ambos estaban sentados en una manta ( esas para picnis)

\- gracias darien - dijo con una sonrisa sin dejar de ver a hotaru y chibi chibi

\- por que me das las gracias? - dijo confundido

\- este dia era para ti y las pequeñas y yo …..

\- nada, serena,- le agarró las manos - si tu no estuvieras ahora conmigo yo en estos momentos estaria aburrido - dijo mirandole a los ojos

\- darien - murmuro

Estaban a punto de besarse

\- hermano! - grito hotaru, haciendo que los dos se separaran y se ruborizaran,

\- que pasa hotaru! - grito darien

\- tiburones! - grito chibi chibi mientras corria con hotaru hacia donde estaba la pareja, serena se sobre salto y se escondio detras de darien

\- vamos ya darien - murmuro a sustada

\- esta bien - dijo

 **En el palacio de cristal**

La reina selene estaba revisando unos documentos cuando se habre la puerta

\- su majestad tiburones de zirconia en la playa del reino dorado - dijo un guardia

\- envia a que los atrapen

\- si su majestad

\- y llama a artemis

El guardia se fue, minutos despues artemis llegó

\- necesita algo majestad

\- artemis, hace mucho que no te escucho decir mi nombre - lo miro a los ojos pero este devio la mirada

\- lo nuestro nunca fue correcto su majestad - dijo serio

\- no es cierto artemis, nosotros pudimos haber tenido algo - dijo triste y bajo la cabeza - si yo tan solo me hubiera atrevido a decirle a todo el mundo lo nuestro

\- no, aunque usted lo hubiera dicho, igual no hubieramos estado juntos su majestad, yo soy menor que usted y lo sabe

\- artemis solo son dos años, ademas yo aun te amo

\- pero ya no la amo su majestad - dijo seria

\- aun hay una oportunidad para nosotros yo lo se aun somos jovenes tengo 49 años artemis y tu 47 años tenemos oportunidad de cumplir nuestro amor

\- que no escucho yo ya no la amo! - grito furioso

\- artemis - murmuro dolida - perdona fue culpa mia que me dejaras de amar - dijo dolida con una mano en el corazón

\- no fue culpa suya, fue del destino, tal vez nunca fuimos el uno para el otro pero siempre sera un bonito recuerdo lo que vivimos - dijo

\- quien hizo que dejaras de amar? - dijo llorando

\- no fue quien fui yo quien la dejo de amor, y me enamore de alguien mas joven que yo - dijo y hubo silencio - lo siento selene -murmuró y se fue

Selene cayó llorando con la manos en la cara.

 **En el palacio dorado**

Darien, serena, hotaru y chibi chibi estaban en el cuarto de darien, una sirviernta vendaba el tobillo de hotaru

\- ya esta su majestad - dijo la sirvienta

\- gracias ya te puedes retirar sayo - dijo darien

\- hermano es normal que los tiburones naden cerca de la orilla - dijo preocupada hotaru, darien estaba pensando

\- no es normal hotaru - murmuro serena todos la miraron

\- sabes sobre los tiburones? - dijo chibi chibi ilucionada

\- bueno no se mucho en realidad, pero mi amiga amy me dijo algunas cosas

\- has visto uno de cerca alguna vez? - dijo hotaru

\- cuando era pequeña vi unos cuantos

\- oww - dijeron ambas niñas asombradas

\- mejor vallan a su cuarto - dijo darien ambas se fueron sin decir nada

\- serena por que te asustastes?

\- hace mucho no veo un tiburon darien - dijo serena

\- creo que no es solo eso serena

\- bueno es tal vez el temor de ser apuñalada por una navaja igual que mi padre - dijo recordando la muerte de su padre

\- que le paso a tu padre serena - dijo preocupado

\- ufff…yo tenia seis años, estábamos en un dia de campo en el manantial, cuando un barco se acercaba, nosotros no nos habiamos dado cuenta hasta que uno de ellos me tomo de brazo - estab dolida le dolia recordar aquello - en ese momento mi padre me cargo y me tiro al agua - las lagrimas empezaron a salir - el estaba peliando con el hombre de pronto el saco una nabaja y se plato en el corazon y padre murio al instante - dijo llorando

\- lo siento mucho serena

\- no te preocupes se que no sabias nada de ello - dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas

\- serena quieres almorzar con nosotros? - dijo nervioso

\- no gracias darien, apenas estoy aprendiendo a utilizar algunas cosas

\- podemos comer aqui en mi cuarto y asi conversamos mas tranquilos

\- si es asi si claro que aceptó - dijo con un sonrisa

\- ire a decirle que nos traigan la comida aqui - dijo y se fue

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno espero les aya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Se que es pronto pero les voy diciendo que esta historia tiene segunda parte osea la sirenita serena 2**

 **Nos leemos prontois queridas lectoras 😘😘😘😘😘 🐚🐚🐚🐚**


	12. Chapter 9

**POV DARIEN**

Camine hacia la cocina, me sentía feliz, no se por que pero ella, no creo que si me e enamorado de mi bella princesa del mar.

Por el camino me tope con seiya

\- te quiero lejos de serena - dijo amenazador mi hermano, eso me molestó se creía el dueño de serena y no era así

\- deberías preocuparte por el hijo que esperas seiya - le murmure

\- él hijo que espere lo tendrá serena no te entrometas darien

\- no me interesa lo que digas seiya - dije, no me iba a dejar vencer

\- que el mejor gane el corazón de serena

\- hecho, espero no te arrepientas hermano - dije y me fui.

Cuando llegue a la cocina pedí que me llevaran la comida a mi cuarto

\- príncipe que le dirá a su madre - dijo preocupada una sirvienta

\- diganle que estaré en mi cuarto con nuestra invitada - dije sin rodeos, no iba a permitir que mi madre se entrometiera en mi vida ya no más

\- enseguida llevaremos la comida para usted y vuestra invitada - dijo y se fue

Yo me retire,no tenía nada que hacer en la cocina, camine de nuevo hacia mi cuarto donde me esperaba serena, ufff….. Se que ella desearía estar en casa con su abuela y sus amigas pero no se como darle la felicidad, quiero hacerla feliz pero no se como.

Entre a mi cuarto y la vi, estaba en el balcón de mi cuarto, debía estar mirando el mar, pues desde aquí se podía ver el mar sin duda alguna.

* * *

 **POV SERENA**

Cuanto extraño a mi abuela, a mis amigas, a luna y a artemis, nada era igual sin ellos, extraño las locuras de mina, los regaños de rei, la deliciosa comida de lita, los reclamos de amy por no estar leyendo un libro, las extraño tanto a cada una de ellas.

\- te encuentras bien serena? - me sobresalte cuando lo escuche me voltee para mirarlo y ahí estaba él, el hombre con el que sentía tranquilidad y que hacía que olvidara mis penas.

\- si darien - no tenía palabras, no quiero que se preocupe por mis berrinches

\- pues no lo parece - dijo, yo lo mire es tan guapo y se que nunca se fijaria en mi, que cosas digo soy una sirena no debo pensar en esas cosas. - uff…..es solo que no me he acostumbrado aún a vuestra vida - dije con la cabeza agachada

\- que dices si después de almorzar paseamos por los jardines del palacio - levante la cabeza y lo mire a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azul zafiros que me habían cautivado al instante.

\- claro darien - dije sonrojada , que me pasaba, yo no era así, desde que él llegó a mi vida yo era otra.

* * *

 **En el comedor del castillo**

La reina Gea, seiya, haruka, hotaru y chibi chibi estaban esperando a darien para el almuerzo, todos ya estaban sentados, de pronto una sirvienta se acerca

\- su majestad el príncipe darien dijo que hoy ni almorzará con ustedes hoy - dijo la sirvienta

\- y por qué no va almorzar con nosotros hoy MI hijo - dijo recelosa

\- no dijo el porque solo dijo que le digas que no almorzará con ustedes y después pidió que le llevaramos el almuerzo para dos - dijo nerviosa

\- ya puedes retirarte - murmuro molesta

\- madre estás bien? - preguntó asustada hotaru

\- voy a ver a su hermano - dijo molesta mientras se levantaba - y sirvan la comida para mis hijos - dijo y se fue

Estaba furiosa pues seguro esmeralda lo había engatusado, y eso a ella no le gustaba, ella quería que él estuviera con la sobrina de ikuko, pues ella había quedado encantada por la elegancia y belleza que poseía la joven.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de su hijo y no escuchaba nada eso la enfureció más, entro sin tocar y se sorprendió al ver la escena.

* * *

 **Con serena y darien**

Les habían traído la comida, les trajeron fruta manzanas y uvas, cerveza para darien y sidra para serena, también habían traído carne de oveja y también pan

\- darien todo se ve delicioso - dijo emocionada viendo lo que habían traído - pero que son? - dijo con una sonrisa inocente, darien la miró incrédulo

\- jaja es comida serena - dijo alegre

Darien le ayuda a serena a comer, pues a ella aun le parecian dificiles las cosas de los humanos, ella muerde una manzana y el jugo de esta caía de sus labios.

Darien estaba tentado a probar sus labios, sabía que era un pecado, pues si lo hacía perdería lo que tenía con serena, pero ya no le importaba, tomo su rostro y la beso dulcemente, ella le respondió tímidamente y torpemente, ambos se separan y se sonrojan

\- yo lo siento mucho - dijo nervioso, pero claro que no lo sientes si era lo que más deseaba - le dijo su subconsciente, ella solo negó con la cabeza tímidamente, y esta vez ella se acerco y lo beso, el beso dejó de ser dulce y pasó a ser apasionado, darien la recostó en la cama….

\- que pasa aquí?! - grito sobresaltada la reina, ambos se sorprendieron y se asustaron

\- yo puedo explicarlo madre - dijo nervioso darien

\- espero que me digan que ya son pareja - dijo molesta

\- majestad siento mucha vergüenza que haya visto esta escena - dijo arrepentida

\- lo que a los debería darles vergüenza es que no me hayan dicho que son pareja - dijo en berrinche

\- no lo somos mamá - dijo darien, y su madre lo miró con " _y la escena que vi?"_

\- su majestad, lo siento en serio, por favor se lo ruego no le diga nada de esto a mi tía sino ella le dirá a mi abuela - le rogó

\- bueno a mi no me molesta, pero tu tía debe saber lo que casi pasa si es que yo no llegaba - dijo seria la reina pero le lanzó un mirada a su hijo de " _sigue asi hijito"_

\- su majestad, se lo suplico si mi abuela se entera me hará regresar a casa - le rogó, la reina se sobre salto si ella se iba sus sueños de nietos hermosos se iban junto con ella,

\- esta bien no diré nada - dijo con una sonrisa, serena se alegró y se lanzó a abrazar a darien - los dejo y disfruten el almuerzo - dijo feliz y se fue

Serena no quería ir pues se había enamorado de darien, ya no le importaba la promesa de su madre, pues una vez su padre le dijo que lo que más importa es el amor verdadero y no una promesa.

Darien estaba feliz no solo por el beso, sino que él sabía que su madre no le diría nada a ikuko contal de que serena se quedara.

La reina Gea iba hacia el comedor feliz, al fin su más grande deseo desde que la vio se estaba realizando, ella y su hijo se estaban enamorado y si seguía así ella pronto sería abuela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero les aya gustado.**

 **Bueno les respondere una duda que algunas se han estado haciendo, este no es el final, sole les avise porque no quiero que piensen que las abandone, pues este lunes empiezo de nuevo con mis clases y no podre actualizar muy seguido, a demás esta historia es mas larga falta mucho para que esta historia termine.**

 **Nos leemos pronto mis queridas lectoras**

 **Besos y abrazos a todas**

 **Y gracias por leer mi historia y dejar comentarios**

 **LAS QUIERO**


	13. Chapter 10

**Mis queridas lectoras pronto estaré en una nueva cuenta donde saldré con mi nombre y al costado estará mi nombre de fanfiction.**

 **Buenos mis queridas lectoras tengo que decirles que pronto en mi país habrá huelga de profesores, así que tal vez nos a alarguen las vacaciones, bueno ayer no me fue tan mal en la secundaria, excepto que mi amiga esta media rara.**

* * *

Todos estaban comiendo (caro menos nuestra pareja favorita jijiji) los hermanos de darien comían con recelo ya que su madre estaba muy feliz y sonriente, ellos conocían esa sonrisa, era cuando una de sus planes había funcionado

\- mamá y darien no almorzará con nosotros?

\- hoy no hotaru, tu hermano tiene cosas mejores qué hacer en su cuarto que comer con nosotros - dijo seria

\- ok - dijo dudosa haruka - ya habla mamá - dijo

\- bueno su hermano pronto se nos casa - chilló alegre

\- que! - gritaron sorprendidos todos menos la reina

\- siii - dijo alegre

\- y quien es la afortunada que se casa con mi hermano - dijo sonriendo con satisfacción

\- tu hermano se casa con….

* * *

 **En el cuarto de darien**

Serena estaba echada boca arriba en la cama de darien, ella no había querido comer después de lo sucedido, darien se sentía culpable que ella no quería comer.

\- mi abuela me va a castigar - chillo alarmada

\- serena perdón por lo sucedido - dijo arrepentido, él estaba mirando a serena, serena se levanto, quedando sentada en la cama

\- por qué? - dijo confundida

\- por...por besarte - dijo nervioso y triste

\- darían te arrepientes del beso? - dijo con voz quebrada

\- tu te arrepientes de el beso? - dijo preocupado

\- claro que no! - grito con los ojos llorosos, darien se le acercó y la beso

\- yo tampoco mi princesa - murmuró cuando se separada de serena

\- entonces qué pasa si su majestad le dice a mi tía? - dijo preocupada

\- no creo que mi madre le diga - dijo con una sonrisa

\- y esto que nos vuelve? - dijo avergonzada

\- bueno no sé…..no...creo que sea el momento - dijo nervioso y sonrojado

\- yo….bueno creo que debo irme - dijo nerviosa, se levanta

\- no espera - se apresuró a decir darien mientras le tomaba la mano

\- que pasa? - dijo confundida mientras lo miraba

\- bueno serena que dices si mañana el pueblo - dijo nervioso

\- claro - dijo con una sonrisa

\- quédate aquí - suplicó

\- yo - no sabia que decir, solo sonrió - claro que si - dijo feliz, darien la abrazo

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

Darien estaba con su madre en el despacho de ella.

\- no darien - dijo tajante

\- pero mamá solo sera una noche - suplicó darien

\- no y no

\- te prometo que nadie se enterara - rogó, había ido a decirle a su madre que serena se quedaba esta noche y que dormiría con él

\- darien ikuko no querrá - dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia

\- pero….

\- nada darien, a mi me encantaría que durmieran hasta si quieren hicieran lo que se les antojara, pero ikuko no lo permitiría - dijo tajante, de pronto tocaron la puerta

\- adelante - dijo la reina, quien tocaba era serena, ella pasó tímidamente - que necesitas querida? - dijo dulcemente

\- hable con mi tía y me dio permiso de quedarme esta noche - dijo tímidamente

\- enserio - dijeron sorprendidos ambos

\- si - dijo mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar

\- que? - la reina no tenía palabras

\- mi tía estuvo aquí hace unos minutos y le pregunte y me dijo que está bien y que además ella y su familia saldrán durante dos días - dijo tímidamente

\- ay! Entonces quédate el tiempo que ikuko no esté - chillo feliz la reina

\- no quiero ser una mosles…..

\- nada serena, quedate te podria pasar algo si estas sola en cambio aquí no te pasara - dijo con ternura, ella solo ascendió

\- ve a la casa de ikuko y busca las cosas que necesites, darien irá contigo - dijo tajante la reina y se retiró

\- darien tengo miedo - murmuró con la cabeza abajo

\- comeremos en mi cuarto y te ayudare en todo - dijo amable

\- gracias - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

\- vamos a la casa de tu tía a recoger tus cosas - dijo con una sonrisa

* * *

 **POV SEIYA**

No se por que pero siento que no puedo estar sin verla, sin acariciarla, aunque no la e tocado. Envidio a mi hermano el es y siempre fue la copia de mi padre y siempre tuvo lo que quería, las mujeres caían rendidas a él.

Cuando ella llegó sentí que ella era la oportunidad de que el cielo me había enviado para enorgullecer a mi madre, cuando vi a mi madre encantada sabía si ella y yo nos casábamos, el problema de sayo quedaría en el olvido, pero no mi madre tenía planeado juntarla con darien, sabía que debía ser demasiado bueno, pensé que no se podían enamorar pero me equivoque ello se conocían desde antes, eso me molesto ella debía ser mía no de él, pensé que sayo diría que el hijo que espera era de él y no mío pero no le dijo la verdad, por suerte mi madre solo me dijo que luego hablaríamos del " _asunto"_ se que esta decepcionada de mi.

\- seiya es hora de hablar - dijo con molestia mi madre la mira se veía molesta

\- habla - murmure

\- primero tu hermano me contó que lo amenazastes ya hablamos de eso - dijo severa, ese tonto le fue con el chisme a mamá iba a defender - segundo no quiero que pongas queja a mi decisión con lo va a pasar con sayo - dijo

\- que le va a pasar?

\- tu y ella se van a casar lo más pronto posible - dijo yo me sorprendí mi madre no podía hacerme esto

\- no, claro que no yo ya tengo pensado casarme con serena - dije exaltado

\- no ella y tu hermano serán una pareja, quiero que te alejes de ella - dijo molesta

\- no me…..

\- claro que puedo soy tu madre y reina - dijo molesta - ni quiero que molestes a tu hermano y a serena - dijo

Se fue tal y como vino, darien ella vivía para él y para nadie más!

* * *

 **POV SERENA**

Llegamos a la casa de mi tia, saludamos a mi tia y fuimos a mi cuarto el sento en mi cama, yo fue a buscar la pluma que mi abuela me habia dado, tambien fui por papel que amy me había dado antes de irme, los tome y los deje, fui al armario por algunos vestidos

\- no es necesario que lleves eso, en el palacio te daremos ropa

\- ya dije que no quiero ser una….- dije molesta pero me interrumpio

\- mi madre no te dejará que te pongas eso, siendo su invitada - dijo serio

\- no quiero que piense que me aprovecho de su amabilidad - dije

\- mas bien tu deberías haberte dado cuenta que mi madre te adora. Pero si quieres llevarlos te apuesto a que apenas los vea los echara - dijo. Yo solo sonreí

Meti dos vestidos por los días que iba a estar alla y tambien mi pluma y los papeles, iba a escribirle a mi abuela de mi decisión pero primero me le declare a darien, espero ser correspondida.

\- ti cuarto me recuerda al mar - dijo

\- es por que lo decore asi - dije mientras metía una caja donde tenía algunas joyas de mi madre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Que decisión tomará serena? Como lo tomara su abuela?**

 **Espero les alla gustado.**

 **Bueno me acabo de enterar que hay huelga asi que tendre dias libres, asi que publicare seguido hasta que vuelvan las clases.**

 **Mis queridas lectoras la historia está realizada en el mismo tiempo que la película la sirenita, y si alguien sabe en qué tiempo se esta basada me gustaria que me lo dijeran**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Las quiero mis lectoras besos**

 **Jasmin A.L**


	14. Chapter 11 y 12

Maratón la sirenita serena ;)

Este capitulo tendra 2 capitulos seguidos sobre esta historia, ademas es para comunicarles que mi cuenta no fue eliminada, hace dos días me entere que no lo fue así que sólo busquenme como _**selene tsukino,**_ este esto es para compensar cada capitulo perdido que di por poner avisos y por que cada capitulo es corto. Bueno aqui vamos con el primer capitulo

 **Capítulo 11**

 **POV SERENA**

Después de recoger algunas cosas en la casa de mi tía ikuko, regresamos, y pues darien tuvo razón la reina me recrimino por traer esos vestidos

 _Darien me ayudaba a bajar del carruaje, darien me había enseñado cosas sobre su especie antes de que fuera a hablar con su madre, bueno apenas baje fui atacada por su majestad quien me abrazaba muy feliz,_

 _\- madre serena trajo ropa, yo le dije que no era necesario pero no me escuchó - dijo darien yo lo mire con cara de pocos amigos_

 _\- querida no era necesario, tu eres como una hija para mi - dijo con una sonrisa, yo me asuste no es que no le tenga aprecio pero es que apenas la conozco y dice que me quiere creo que la reina quiere que sea su hija política, por mi me acaso ahora con él pero se que el no me ve de esa forma, además está mi abuela y la promesa de cansarme con el hijo de su amiga._

 _\- mamá dejala, la estas asustando - dijo riendo darien, yo solo me sonroje_

 _\- perdon querida es que tu y mi hijo haría una hermosa pareja que ya te quiero con una hija más - dijo la reina y creo que hasta mi suegra por decir, pues me esta cazando ahora con su hijo_

 _\- si es asi corre cabeza de bombón! - escuchamos un grito y miramos a la entrada era haruka la hermana de darien_

 _\- ja ja ja que chistosa hija - dijo molesta la reina_

 _\- solo digo la verdad si la quieres como hija es mejor que corra antes de que le busques novio o marido - dijo burlona, por lo que vi la reina la mira molesta_

 _\- ya basta que están asustando a serena - dijo darien, él estaba cargando mis cosas._

 _\- ay ya hermano como si a ti te molestara se te nota que babeas por cabeza de bombón_

 _\- haruka - gruño molesto darien, yo reí por lo bajo._

 _\- bueno ya no gruñas hermanito sino los padres de "tu" serena no te aceptarán - dijo burlona, eso no me causo gracia, baje la cabeza triste_

 _\- haruka no vuelvas a tocar ese tema entendido - dijo molesto darién_

 _\- por qué?_

 _\- serena estas bien? - dijo preocupado yo solo ascendi en mi posición_

 _\- querida lo de los vestidos no tienes que haber traído pues que clase de anfitriona sería si no te trato como la princesa que eres - dijo, yo me tense, si soy una princesa pero ni darien ni nadie aparte de mis tíos deben saber_

 _\- me iré a descansar - dije y me fui_

El reclamo de la reina no fue severo pero lo que me había dolido era sobre mis padres tal vez saber que estoy con la misma especie que mató a mi padre y hizo que mi madre sufriera hasta el día de su muerte me dolia aun, todavia le tengo miedo por ello, ya que segun me habia comentado durante el paseo que dimos, me dijo que al él navegaba por el mar.

Aun recuerdo lo días que pasé con mi padre, aquellos que me contaba historia aún recuerdo una de ella

 _Mi padre, mi madre y yo estábamos visitando a mi tía ikuko yo tenía tan solo cinco años, estaba preparándome paré dormir, mi padre me arropo_

 _\- había una vez una hermosa mujer, su voz era hermosa con ella encantaba a los hombres_

 _\- como era ella papá - dije curiosa, y mi papá rio_

 _\- ella era rubia, de ojos azules mi pequeña, era tan bella_

 _\- la conocistes papá?_

 _\- jajaja si la conozco - dijo mientras me tocaba la nariz - bueno una noche ella conocio a un príncipe y ambos se enamoraron, cada día ellos se enamoraban del otro pero tenían miedo de decirse sus sentimientos, pero un día la joven fue secuestrada_

 _\- oh, pobre que paso?_

 _\- la bruja se hizo pasar por ella quitándole la voz y convirtiéndola en una gatita, la bruja se le dijo los sentimientos al príncipe quien no se había dado cuenta que era la bruja_

 _\- oh y que paso con la joven?_

 _\- el día en que el príncipe y la bruja se casaban pues el pensaba que era la joven, la joven convertida en gatita apareció y justo cuando el príncipe estaba por besar a la bruja ella se lanzo y recibió el beso_

 _\- en donde estuvo la gatita?_

 _\- ella había sido encerrada por la bruja._

 _\- oh y cómo escapó? - dije emocionada mi padre nunca contaba las historias con detalles_

 _\- no eso no te lo puedo decir - dijo sonriendo_

 _\- ya pues continúa - dije en un puchero_

 _\- bueno apenas recibió el beso se transformó dejando a la bruja con su verdadera identidad todos los presentes se sorprendieron y el príncipe se acercó a la joven y la miró dulcemente, ambos se declararon y ese mismo día se casaron_

 _\- papá quien era la joven?_

 _\- duerme mi princesa que yo solo te cuento esto ya que el futuro puede cambiar - dijo y me dio un beso en la frente y se fue_

Mi padre tenía el poder de ver el futuro nunca me dijo quien era la joven, y tampoco el significado de sus palabras, yo solo deseo que cada día sea diferente pues ya que mi padre decía que si la vida fuera una rutina todo seria aburrido.

Se que mis padres se amaron como nadie ello tal vez eran muy jóvenes cuando murieron pero se que pronto la vida me dará la oportunidad de ser feliz y tener la familia que perdí alguna vez.

Me levanté de la cama de darien y me por mis cosas, sabía que mi había no estaría de acuerdo con mi decisión, pero se que me entendera pues yo solo quiero ser feliz con el hombre que amo, me puse a escribir la carta para mi abuela y decirle mi decisión sobre la promesa que le ise a mi madre, espero que ella me perdone este donde este pero es que no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento por darien, solo espero correspondida, de paso le pregunto a mi abuela el por que de su lejanía, el porqué de mandarme aquí, no me arrepiento ni nada pero solo quiero saber su afán por haberme traido aqui pudo a verme dejado con mis abuelos maternos pero no.

Bueno creo que la opción de mis abuelos maternos no era la mejor, pues desde la muerte de mi madre ello no quisieron saber nada de mi y ni de mi abuela diciendo que yo tenía toda la culpa de haberse quedados sin ninguna de sus hijas, así que no era bueno para mi, desde entonces mi abuela y mi tía ikuko eran los únicos familiares que tenia en mi vida, supe que quedarme con mi tia seria mala idea, por ello me quedé con mi abuela, ambas estábamos solas en el mundo, pues mi tía tenía su propia familia y nosotras dos no teníamos a nadie en el mundo.

\- hola bombom - sali de mis pensamientos y mire así la puerta y vi al hermano de darien no recuerdo su bien su nombre

\- hola se...se - dije dudosa

\- seiya bonita mi nombre es seiya - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi yo me asuste

\- principe seiya que hace aquí? - dije con miedo

\- nada malo solo quiero que vayas a mi cuarto, pues se que darien ronca y no creo que puedas dormir tranquilamente

Ja! Si como no se que el tiene otra intencion conmigo, busqué con la mira algo de agua pues yo tenia un poder muy lindo, claro a mi favor, una de mis antiguas guardianas me había enseñado a usar mejor ese poder.

\- vamos no me tengas miedo - ja si como no, mire y vi un vaso con agua, use mi mano libre pues la otra la tenía el príncipe seiya, con mi mano libre empeze a mover y a hacer más agua, la guíe hacia seiya y la solté mojandolo, grité aterrorizada.

\- que pasa? - dijo agitado darien

\- que no ves que estoy mojado tonto! - grito seiya

\- serena estas bien? - dijo darien yo ascendí él se veía guapísimo preocupado

* * *

 **En el despacho**

Momentos antes de que se escuchara el grito de serena

Darien, su madre y haruka estaban

\- hijo se que es un poco tarde, pero por qué?

\- madre serena perdió a sus padres de niña - dijo darien

\- perdón por….

\- no tienes las culpa haruka, tu no sabias nada, además yo no tengo derecho a contarles, es serena a quien deben preguntarle lo que pasó - dijo

De pronto escucharon un grito desde el cuarto de darien, darien salió corriendo pues ese grito era de serena, cuando llego vio a seiya mojado y a serena asustada

\- que pasa? - dijo agitado darien

\- que no ves que estoy mojado tonto! - grito seiya

\- serena estas bien? - dijo darien ella solo ascendió,

\- que paso? - dijo la reina quien llegó en ese momento junto con haruka

\- madre no pasa nada, solo que serena me llamo diciendo que quiere dormir conmigo - dijo seiya,darien frunció el ceño. Serena se soltó del agarre y se lanzó a darien y empezo a llorar

\- tranquila preciosa - murmuró dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cabello

\- no es verdad darien, él vino diciendo que cosas feas de ti - dijo llorando

\- seiya largate ahora mismo de mi cuarto y no quiero que vuelvas a pasar nunca más - dijo molesto

\- pero darien - dijo

\- pero nada seiya ya escuchastes a tu hermano - dijo molesta la reina Gea, seiya se fue muy molesto

\- madre creo que es mejor descansar un rato, serena no se siente bien - dijo darien

\- esta bien - ambas mujeres se fueron

\- estas bien? - dijo preocupado

\- si, por suerte no me quitaron mis poderes - dijo un poco tranquila

\- osea tu fuistes quien mojo a seiya - dijo tratando de no reírse

\- si - dijo riéndose a lo bajo

\- bueno a descansar señorita

\- darien me puedes llevar a la play ahora? - dijo serena

\- si te hace sentir bien si - dijo mirándola a lo ojos

\- besame darien - murmuró serena mirándolo a los ojos

\- vamos a la playa pequeña - dijo darien

\- si dejame ir por algo y nos vamos - dijo separándose de él

* * *

 **En el cuarto de seiya**

Seiya se estaba secando, mientras tanto la reina lo veía molesta

\- como se te ocurre decir eso - dijo molesta

\- ella me buscó - dijo molesto

\- no es cierto, según una sirvienta, fuistes tu quien la busco no ella

\- ella me ama a mi no a darien - dijo mirando a la reina

\- deja ya de ser tan testarudo - dijo irritada la reina

\- y tu deja de ver a darien como el único hombre de la familia

\- yo solo busco lo mejor para cada uno no solo para tu hermano

\- ja! Si como no - murmuró irónico y molesto

\- seiya si por sayo, dimelo canceló los preparativos y ya - dijo la reina

\- no es solo eso madre es todo, porque darien es la copia de papá todas la mujeres caen a sus pies y conmigo no es así

\- seiya me voy entra en razon no cometas otra locura - dijo la reina y se fue dejando a seiya pensativo

* * *

 **En la playa**

Darien y serena veían el a atardecer abrazados

\- darien quieres escuchar una canción? - dijo tímida

\- claro preciosa - dijo mirándola

\- esta canción ha estado en mi familia durante mucho tiempo - dijo mientras miraba el atardecer

 **Búscame, donde haya un sol  
Donde se acabe el mar  
Donde el amor se puede regalar  
Donde mi voz se escuche más y más.**

Darien se asombro, sabía que ella era bella pero nunca penso que tenia una voz tan hermosa

 **Sólo tres palabras pues mi tren ha de partir  
tres palabras cortas pero tristes de decir  
Adiós, te quiero.**

 **Yo nací de tierra y la tierra debo andar  
Como la cigarra tienes alma de juglar  
Pero tú eres mi guitarra al caminar  
Y si me quieres encontrar búscame.**

 **Búscame, donde haya un sol  
Donde se acabe el mar  
Donde el amor se puede regalar  
Donde mi voz se escuche más y más.  
Búscame, donde haya un sol  
Un fuego junto al mar  
Donde una flor se sienta en libertad  
Donde tú y yo pudiéramos soñar.**

 **Yo te he dado techo, fuego, amor comodidad  
Yo te haría un lecho con la arena de la mar  
Si tú lo quieres.  
Bebo el vino de la vida y aún le pido más  
Eres cómo un cántaro imposible de llenar  
Pero tú eres mi guitarra al caminar  
Y si me quieres encontrar búscame. **

Un pez apareció y se puso a escuchar a serena.

 **Búscame, donde haya un sol  
Donde se acabe el mar  
Donde el amor se puede regalar  
Donde mi voz se escuche más y más.  
Búscame, donde haya un sol  
Un fuego junto al mar  
Donde una flor se sienta en libertad  
Donde tú y yo pudiéramos soñar.**

 **Búscame, donde haya un sol  
Un fuego junto al mar  
Donde una flor se sienta en libertad  
Donde tú y yo pudiéramos soñar.  
Búscame, donde haya un sol  
Donde se acabe el mar  
Donde el amor se puede regalar  
Donde mi voz se escuche más y más.**

\- serena cantas hermoso - dijo embobado

\- gracias darien - dijo ruborizada se arrodillo - podrias entregar esta carta a mi abuela - dijo serena al pez, el miro a darien y ella entendio - darien podrías…

\- si claro los dejo solos - dijo y se alejó

\- princesa, me ha llamado - dijo el pez

\- bueno quiere que le entregues esta carta a mi abuela la reina selene - dijo y le entregó la carta

\- ahora mismo se lo entregó su majestad - dijo - tenga cuidada zirconia anda suelta y la busca - murmuró pero no lo escucho

* * *

 **en el palacio de cristal**

 **POV REINA SELENE**

Hace mucho que no pienso en mi, me hubiera gastado compartir la vida que me queda con el hombre que amo, se que lo perdí por no haber dicho lo que siento a todos.

Extraños sus besos, sus caricias su voz al hacerme suya durante mucho tiempo, ahora que lo pienso después de todo él nunca fue para mi tal vez solo fue un capricho del destino para cobrar el daño que hice.

Mis días ya no serán lo mismo ahora que se que él se vuelto a enamorar y no es precisamente de mi, su frialdad me duele aun pero se que es lo mejor, él la ama y no puedo cambiar sus sentimientos por ella

\- su majestad un pez soñador dejo esta carta para usted es de la princesa - dijo un guardo, mi nieta me necesitaba

\- gracias puedes retirarte - dije no muy animada que digamos

Tome la carte siento algo en mi pecho diciéndome que lo que leeré no será bueno para mi

 **Querida abuela**

 **Lamento decirte que no podré cumplir con la promesa de mi madre, pues me e enamorado de un humano, sé que estoy cometiendo lo mismo que mi tía ikuko, pero no puede dejar de sentir lo que siento por él, sé que también no será muy bien recibido por el consejo pero espero me entiendas, el me a ayudado mucho en aquí en la superficie, el sabe que soy sirena ya que nos conocimos el día de la luna llena, sonara raro abuela pero creo que la mayor parte de los cuentos que mi papá me contaba se me están haciendo realidad.**

 **Te quiero no lo voy a negar tu me apoyastes te convertistes en mi única familia pero ahora yo quiero formar la mía con él, bueno si el me acepta, pues aunque su madre no sepa que soy una sirenas, me a tratado de unir con él, espero que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos y si son o no te lo contaré, pues has sido madre y padre para mi desde la muerte de mis padres y quiero agradecerte por ello y espero que pronto lo conozcas a él y a su familia.**

 **Abuela mi estadia aqui es encantadora, espero te encuentres bien y tomes lo que te dije de la mejor manera.**

 **Att: tu nieta que te quiere, la princesa serena**

Mi nieta se a a..e...na….mo...ra..do no, no es cierto ella no escribió eso o si. si es asi espero que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos y no sufra pues no me voy a negar que me duele que ya no estemos juntas, pero yo ya sabía que algún día esto pasara pero nunca pensé que pasaría tan pronto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **En el palacio reino dorado**

Todos estaban desayunando, la reina le había pedido - rogado - a serena desayunar con ellos, ella aceptó, pues darien le había enseñado alguna cosas, estaban desayunando tranquilamente hasta que un guardia entra

\- su majestad hay una pareja solicitando verla

\- hagalos pasar y diles que los invito a tomar el desayuno - mando la reina y el guardia se fue

\- madre espera visitas? - dijo darien

\- no hijo pero soy la reina y debo recibir a todos en cualquier momento

\- tu madre tiene razón, ya que tu gente debe ser igual de importante que tu familia - dijo serena

\- veo que sabes como manejar un reino

\- su majestad no lo voy a negar en nada pero tambien se lo que se siente pues mi abuela….

\- princesa serena que bueno que este aqui - dijo una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojos traía un vestido amarillo mientras abrazaba por detrás a serena

\- lu...na - dijo sorprendida serena

\- princesa! - gritaron todos los presentes

\- si ella es una princesa y esta aqui por ordenes su majestad asi que no se puede hacer mucho - dijo serio un hombre de cabellos blanco y ojos azules con un traje blanco

\- perdon, por no presentarnos soy luna nana y institutriz de la princesa serena - dijo luna con una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia

\- mucho gusto su majestad soy artemis consejero de la reina y abuela de la princesa serena - dijo

\- bueno no me lo esperaba, soy la reina Gea, mis hijos son….

\- su majestad lamento interrumpirla pero le diremos nuestra misión, hemos venido por la carta que la princesa escribió diciendo que cancela su casamiento con su prometido y queremos saber por qué?o por quien? - dijo lo ultimo en tono severo mirando a la princesa quien se escondía

\- lo siento - murmuró tímidamente

\- vaya - murmuró sorprendida, ella que tanto deseo que su hijo se casara con ella

\- pero cómo es que ikuko es una panadera? - dijo intrigada haruka

\- son secretos de nuestro reino - dijo artemis

\- ya veo

\- haruka! - gritaron dos chicas quienes abrieron abruptamente la puerta

\- michiru setsuna! - gritaron sorprendidos luna y artemis

\- artemis, luna que hacen aqui? - dijeron sorprendidas ambas

\- entonces cabeza de bombón es una…. - dijo con una sonrisa burlona mirando a su hermano - hermano no quieres cola de pescado para comer - dijo burlona

\- haruka! - recrimina la reina

\- solo digo ya que al parecer a mi hermano le gusta el pescado - dijo burlona

\- ja ja ja que chistosa haruka - dijo molesto

\- solo dijo hermanito

\- michiru y setsuna se que no es conveniente que hablemos ahora y como se sabe en todo el reino que ustedes dejaron de servir a la reina, no es necesario que se metan en esto - dijo artemis diplomáticamente

\- veo que la princesa volvió a ser castigada - dijo con burla - que hizo princesa?

\- nada - dijo en una puchero volteando la cara - tal vez solo tal vez cancele mi matrimonio - dijo como niña chiquita

\- ja! Era eso pues me ha hecho un favor, págame setsuna - dijo michiru

\- no se como es que aposte contigo - murmuró con molestia setsuna

\- serena podemos hablar - murmuró darien aun en shok

\- eh?...claro darien - dijo nerviosa

\- vamos - dijo darien parándose, tomo la mano de serena y la llevó hacia su cuarto, cuando llegaron

\- por que diablos no me dijistes que estabas comprometida? - dijo alterado y molesto

\- darien dejame explicarte por favor - rogó

\- que me vas a decir acaso que solo fue un juego lo que vivimos - dijo dolido

\- no para nada darien, para mi jamad fue un juego, te iba a decir de mi compromiso apenas mi abuela aceptara - dijo serena

\- claro siempre tu abuela - murmuró molesto

\- darien, no se porque te comportas asi, dime por que?

\- por que, todavia lo preguntas con ese descaro - dijo alterado

\- no estoy siendo descarada darien solo quiero saber el por qué esta escena

\- por que...por que….yo te

* * *

 **En el comedor**

Artemis le había contado a todos los presentes lo que pasaba.

\- y fue eso lo que pasó su majestad - dijo artemis terminando de contar el relato sobre la carta

\- ya veo entonces dices que la princesa serena se ha enamorado pero no saben de quien - dijo la reina " _ya veo, pobre de mi hijo debe estar dolido, y todo por que yo la espante"_

\- bueno se supones cuanto que ella nos lo presentaría cuando se haya declarado su amor al hombre - dijo luna nerviosa

\- y conocen algo de él? - dijo la reina rogando poder matar a ese hombre

\- bueno segun la carta de la princesa él la ayudó y la madre de este trata de unirlos - dijo artemis, los hijos y sobrina de la reina la miraron y bueno las jóvenes sonrieron divertidas, seiya solo bufó frustrado

\- entonces es mejor que vayamos escuchar lo que pasa allá - dijo sonriente haruka

 _\- eres un tonto darien - se escuchó el grito de serena_

Todos corrieron asía las escaleras que hacían llegar hacia los cuartos del segundo piso, vieron a serena bajar con una caleta

* * *

 **En el cuarto de darien (momentos antes)**

Darien no había podido terminar lo que quería decir, pues lo había pensado bien, pues si le decía que la amaba.

\- habla de una buena vez - exigió serena

\- para qué si seguro te iras con tu _adorado_ prometido - dijo darien cruzado de brazos

\- ah….ahora sí - dijo molesta se alejó de hai y fue por sus cosas

\- que haces? - dijo incrédulo darien

\- me largo pensé decirle a artemis que se fuera y yo asi quedarme pero no más me moleste - dijo serena mientras empacaba sus cosas

\- ah…...claro anda a los brazos de tu adorado prometido

\- estúpido! - grito serena y se fue

* * *

 **En el mar**

 **POV LITA**

Cuando lo vi me quede hipnotizada, hace mucho que no sentía esto desde que aquel chico rompió mi corazón, no se tal sea una tontería, tal vez el tiene novia ademas el es humano y yo una sirena

Porque serena!

Por que me mandastes a mi a entregar esa carta?

Acaso ya lo tenías planeado o fue el destino quien me reunió con él, aquel rubio de ojos verdes!

Que me pasa no debería estar pensando en un humano, esta prohibido, ademas se lo prometi a mi madre!

Mi hermano mayor mitad tritón y mitad humano, mejor dicho mi medio hermano, el padre de mi hermano mayor era un humano que le rompió el corazón a mi madre de joven quedando embarazada, el la dejo por suerte le guardo el secreto no podia creer….

\- lits estas bien? - dijo preocupada amy

\- si no se preocupen - trate de sonar lo más tranquila pero creo que no me fue muy bien

\- bueno chicas que creen que estén a siendo lo muchado de la superficie - dijo mina

\- sabes que no debemos pensar en que hacen, ni verlos está prohibido - dijo rei molesta

Era cierto, cuatro años después de mi nacimiento mi madre murió, mi padre nunca nos apreció y se fue después de una pelea con mi madre, el tema de pelea mi hermano, en ese entonces él tenía quince, mi madre lo tuvo a los diecisiete años, era en ese entonces era un vándalo, antes de morir mi madre le pidió a la reina que lo mandara a la superficie y la reina lo envió poco después mejor dicho dos años despues murio, nadie sabe el porque yo nunca lo odie ni a él ni a mi padre.

Luna me crió y no solo a mi sino a todas la chicas

Amy, sus padres murieron pocos meses después de nacer, luna la encontró sus padres fueron asesinados por el enemigo.

Rei, que decir luna trabajaba para la madre de ella, a los tres años su madre murió su padre se dedicó a su trabajo y se casó con su amante, ella no quiso ver a su padre y se fue con luna

Mina, ella pues fue la primera en llegar según luna, ella es la hija de la hermana de luna, si mina era su sobrina, la hermana de luna había sido violada y quedo embarazada a los quince, poco después del nacimiento de mina su madre se mató, luna se hizo cargo de ella y la crió como a todas nosotras

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero les alla gustado.**

 **Este pequeño maratón, se hará cada semana, algunos tendrán tre capitulo quien sabe.**

 **Bueno cada domingo publicare dos capítulos en uno, empezare a publicar la otra semana, así que nos leemos todos los domingos.**

 **La cancion es de lucero, no sale el apellido de la cantate, la cancion del capítulo once es "buscame" de lucero**

 **Las quiero mis queridas lectoras**

 **Besos y abrazos a todas que leen mi historia.**

 **Jasmin A.L**


	15. Chapter 13

**Casa tsukino**

Luna y artemis estaban preocupados se sentían culpables de lo sucedido entre la princesa serena y el príncipe darien.

\- por qué no habla con el príncipe, princesa serena - dijo luna

\- por qué! - grito llorando

\- acaso ya no lo ama? - pregunto luna

\- no…..digo si

\- entonces por que dijo que lo odiaba? - pregunto serio artemis

 **POV SERENA**

Ni yo misma sabia por que me había dicho esa tonteria…... así porque él muy tonto dijo cosas feas de mi.

 _Yo salía de su cuarto con mi maleta, no pesaba mucho,darien me seguía yo aun estaba molesta había pensado que el sentia algo por mi, pero no era así y yo que me le iba a decir de mis sentimientos además yo había dejado a mi "prometido" en el altar como decía mina y michiru._

 _Yo nunca lo conoci asi que no me interesaba mucho, yo solo queria cumplir con lo que mi madre le habia hecho jurar a esa humana que su hijo se tenía que casar conmigo, mi madre era desesperada en la hora de pensar en cosas que involucran a otras personas o seres de este mundo._

 _\- que pasa princesita, se te congeló el cerebro - dijo burlón, estaba paraba en las escaleras, empecé a bajar y él me seguía - si huye, ve asi los brazos de tu amo prometido! - grito_

 _\- estúpido! - mientras bajaba las escaleras, mire Hacia abajo y vi a todos hay_

 _\- artemis, luna vamonos! - grite ellos se tensaron y corrieron a ayudarme_

 _\- tu no te vas de aquí _ grito voltie y lo vi - dime acaso te irás a ver y a restegarte a tu prometido - dijo furioso, el estaba enfrente mío así que le tire un cachetadón,_

 _\- no me vuelvas a buscar en toda tu vida darien te odio! - grite a todo pulmón_

Luna y Artemis me ayudaron con mis cosas - bueno artemis cargo mis cosas - y nos fuimos no me gustó su forma de expresarse hacia mi.

Acaso cada momento que vivimos fue algo sin sentimiento, porque, que hice mal en que falle, acaso es mi origen.

\- voy a descansar - dije mientras me levantaba de la silla.

Me fui a mi cuarto, no quiero ni querré escuchar a nadie tal vez nunca debí pensar que yo encontraría el amor en el mismo lugar que mis padres se enamoraron y conocieron.

Llegué a mi cuarto y me tire en mi cama, ya no veía este lugar tan raro en realidad, me he acostumbrado y todo por él, por el hombre que amo y creo que me amaba, tenía planeado convertirme en una dama en su mundo sólo por él, por verlo feliz y orgulloso a mi lado, pero eso nunca iba a pasar. Se que no debí ocultarle sobre mi prometido y que soy princesa, pero qué podía hacer sólo quería que me conociera a mi y no lo que la gente decía sobre las princesas de su mundo.

Sentí mis mejillas mojadas, me las toque y si estaba llorando y era por él, por mi amado darien el cual no quería ni verme en pintura, me toque los labios aquel beso que me dio fue mi primer beso y el más dulce, nunca podré olvidar ese beso fue y será el más importante de mi vida, tal vez mi prometido nunca lo igualara y que no lo voy a negar ya mi marido, pensé que mis sentimientos serían correspondido fui una tonta al pensar que darien sentía lo mismo por mí, me quedé dormida recordando cada momento que viví con él.

* * *

 **En el Palacio**

Darien estaba recostado en su cama mirando el techo con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

\- por que serena - murmuró dolido

\- sabes eres un tonto - darien se levantó abruptamente buscando la voz - no debiste dejarla ir - miro hacia la puerta y la vio

\- michiru tu que sabes - dijo molesto

\- ella perdió a sus padres a los desde muy pequeña, en cambio tu no, tu perdiste a tu padre a los dieciséis - dijo seria y con molestia

\- ella me mintió - dijo furioso

\- no te mintió te ocultó dos cosas de su vida - dijo mirándolo directamente

\- pero...pero.. - trato de defenderse, sabía que ella tenía razón

\- pero nada darien - dijo

\- tu no entiendes michiru ella...ella

\- ella canceló su compromiso por ti - dijo dulcemente

\- pero y lo de princesa - dijo nervioso

\- ella te abrió su corazón - dijo con una sonrisa burlona

\- si pero no me contó nada de su…

\- para que la juzgues diciéndole que era igual que las demás princesas, caprichosa y presumida - se cruzó de brazos

Darien se quedó callado, michiru tenía razón él la hubiera juzgado sin conocerla, además el al principio no le dijo que era príncipe y ella no se quejó por ello y él en cambio si se había quejado.

\- te dejo para que pienses - dijo michiru y se fue

Estaba confundido, nunca pensó que se sentiría así y cuál fue el motivo? así que estaba CELOSO saber que otro la tocaria, la besaria y muchas cosas más lo volvía loco él sólo quería que ella fuera suya y de nadie más, pero lo había arruinado la había perdido, ella nunca lo perdonaría por lo que había hecho, ella era su todo en el mundo.

Se había ido contenta del cuarto del príncipe heredero, ella quería mucho a la joven princesa, así que siempre estuvo al tanto de ella antes de ella viniera se vio con mina ella les había dicho

 _Una joven de cabello aguamarinos estaba sentada en una roca (la misma en la que serena y darien se veían)_

 _\- por qué tarda tanto? - dijo impaciente_

 _\- perdón Michi - la joven dirigió su mirada Hacia el agua y la vio hay una rubia de con un lazo en el cabello de ojos azules_

 _\- tranquila mina - la ayudó a que se sentará en la roca - como esta la princesa?_

 _\- bien aunque parece enamorada_

 _\- que y de quien? - pregunto sorprendida_

 _\- no lo sabemos_

Después de ese encuentro con su vieja amiga de infancia.

* * *

 **En otro lado del castillo**

Esmeralda caminada por la cocina como si fuera la misma reina

\- quiero lo mejor para mi cena - dijo con superioridad, todos la miraron con cara de pocos amigos, mientras caminaba se puso a escuchar los rumores sin que nadie se diera cuenta

 _Espero que el príncipe escoja a la sobrina de ikuko que a esmeralda como esposa_ \- dijo una sirvienta, esmeralda se sintió ofendida

 _Oye segun escuche el príncipe ya la beso y si no hubiera llegado la reina a interrumpir hubieran hecho algo más -_ dijo otra joven

Esmeralda no lo podía creer sus planes de reina se estaban cayendo para abajo , salió de ahí tenía que quitar del camino a la sobrina de ikuko, ikuko nunca le agradó por ser una panadera pero ahora la odiaba haber traído a su sobrina para que le quitará el trono eso le molestaba y mucho, iba a hablar con esa joven ahora y nadie la iba a detener.

* * *

 **En la casa tsukino**

Luna y Artemis habían salido a comprar algunas cosas para el almuerzo, serena estaba limpiando la casa de su tía cuando tocan la puerta, ella fue y abrió la puerta

\- tu eres la sobrina de ikuko? - dijo seriamente y con molestia

\- si, quien eres tu? - dijo asustada

\- tenemos que hablar - dijo autoría, serena le dio pase y ella pasó, serena aún le tenía miedo a los humanos

\- quiere algo de tomar? - dijo tímidamente

La mujer la examinó de pies a cabeza, aún no lo podía creer esa niña ni siquiera le llegaba a los tobillos, no podía entender que vio el príncipe en ella

\- no sólo quiero hablar - dijo sin rodeos

\- claro señor…

\- señora esmeralda querida - dijo orgullosa

\- y que la trae por aquí?

\- eh escuchado que eres la amante de mi marido - dijo esmeralda

\- yo no se quien es su marido señora

\- mi marido es el principe darien querida - dijo mirándola fijamente, serena se sorprendió por la declaración de la mujer no sabía que el hombre que amaba estaba casado

\- no se preocupe por mi señora, ya no volveré a ver a su marido - dijo, la mujer se fue con una sonrisa triunfal sin que serena se diera cuenta

\- nos vemos QUERIDA - dijo burlona pero esto pasó desapercibido para serena.

Apenas la mujer se fue serena subió a su cuarto y se tiró en cama a llorar desconsoladamente, después de una de llorar y recordar lo que vivió con él se sentó en su cama

\- esos momento fueron lo más bonito de ti - dijo mientras caminaba hacia la ventana de su cuarto, miró por ella y cerró los ojos, comenzó a cantar

 **Mil gracias por todo el tiempo que me diste  
Por las cosas lindas que una vez dijiste  
Y gracias por abrazarme cuando tenia temor**

Empezó a llorar, hacía mucho que no lloraba así, desde la muerte de sus padres para ser exactos ella no podía creer que la vida le fuera así de difícil

 **También de agradezco de alguna manera  
Que me hayas mentido cada vez que quisieras  
Que hubieras fingido al hacerme el amor  
A mi me enseñaron que hay que agradecer  
Lo bueno, lo malo y lo que pudo ser  
Por eso confieso hoy que te vuelvo a ver  
Lo más más bonito de ti  
Fue cuando te fuiste  
Todo lo malo que me hiciste  
Saco lo mejor de mi  
Lo más bonito de ti  
Fue que me dejaste  
Ya conocí por eso a alguien  
Que ahora me hace muy feliz  
Gracias por dejarme ir  
De pronto el destino no es lo que uno espera  
Te vas tropezando con algunas piedras  
Pero es la manera de irse acercando al mar  
A mi me enseñaron que hay que agradecer  
Lo bueno, lo malo y lo que pudo ser  
Por eso confieso hoy que te vuelvo a ver  
Lo más más bonito de ti  
Fue cuando te fuiste  
Todo lo malo que me hiciste  
Saco lo mejor de mi  
Lo más bonito de ti  
Fue que me dejaste  
Ya conocí por eso a alguien  
Que ahora me hace muy feliz  
Gracias por todo  
Por todo lo que no sucedió  
Lo que nunca paso  
Te agradezco en el alma tu adiós  
Lo más más bonito de ti  
Fue cuando te fuiste  
Todo lo malo que me hiciste  
Saco lo mejor de mi  
Lo más bonito de ti  
Fue que me dejaste  
Ya conocí por eso a alguien  
Que ahora me hace muy feliz  
Gracias por dejarme ir  
Gracias por dejarme ir**

 _ **( lo mas bonito de ti. De Thalia)**_

Miro por la ventana y la cerró con las cortinas dejando su cuarto a oscuras no quería ver a nadie y nada más por hoy, mañana mismo hablaría con Artemis para que los tres regresarán a Crystal quiera o no su abuela, estaba decidida y nada ni nadie la haría cambiar de opinión

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este capítulo lo estoy subiendo de mi celular nueva espero les allá gustado.**

 **Las quiero mis lectoras**

 **BESOS**

 **Nos leemos pronto mis lectoras**

 **Jazmín A.L**


	16. Chapter 14

**Casa tsukino**

\- esta loca princesa! - grito sobresaltado Artemis

Había pasado ya una semana desde la llegada de luna y Artemis y también desde la pelea de la joven princesa sirena y el príncipe humano, serena se había cambiado, dejó de ser la dulce y tímida y se volvió rebelde **(sacan canas verdes al pobre de Artemis jijijiji)** nadie le había dicho nada pues conocían ya ese comportamiento en ella, y sólo significaba que estaba deprimida, había sucedido lo mismo el día en que su padre murió igual el día que su madre murió, pero ahora no sabían porque era que se sentía así ¿acaso sería por el joven príncipe?

\- se que a mi abuela no le va a gustar mi decisión pero es la mejor que tengo - dijo seriamente, _por lo menos así me alejare de él_ \- pensó dolida, levantada de su asiento todos estaban tomando el desayuno los tsukino sólo miraban.

\- saldré a dar una vuelta - dijo sin ninguna expresión, Artemis suspiro pesadamente y se sentó

\- está bien - murmuró, no le gustaba esa actitud en la joven - vaya con cuidado

\- si - se fue sin decir nada más.

 **En el Palacio**

La familia real desayunaba en un silencio incómodo como había sido desde que la joven se había ido, la reina al principio pensó que la pelea pasaría y uno de los dos hari que se reconciliaran pero no fue haci, su sueño de ser abuela de hermosos niños se había esfumado y todo por una pelea sin sentía, a su parecer, pero ella no podía hacer nada.

\- madre sabes algo de serena - murmuró darien antes de meter un bocado de su desayuno

\- no he recibido noticias aún de ella - murmuró secamente

\- ya veo - murmuró decepcionado

Dos días después que michiru le hizo entrar en razón, fue a la casa de la joven

 _El príncipe estaba en la puerta de la casa de los tsukinos con un ramo de rosas rojas, llevaba puesto un traje nuevo, había mandado hacerlo para aquella ocasión la razón por su demora quería que ella quedará impresionada, tocó la puerta y con su mejor sonrisa espero a que abrieran , la puerta se abrió y la vio y como siempre se había quedado embobado._

 _\- que desea su majestad? - dijo la joven recelo él sacudió su cabeza levemente y la vio mejor, llevaba una escoba en la mano su miraba decía que no era bienvenido_

 _\- quiero pedirte disculpa por lo sucedido en el Palacio - se disculpó, sin saber que la joven pensaba otra cosa_

 _\- se arrepiente de lo sucedido en su alcoba - pensó dolida la joven - no se preocupe su majestad ya lo olvide por completo - dijo secamente y con recelo._

 _\- toma te traje esto - dijo nervioso entregandole el ramo de rosas, ella lo miró con disgusto mientras tomaba las rosas_

 _\- gracias - murmuró secamente, el príncipe sonrió esperanzado, la joven las olio y toma un rosa del ramo, entró un poco dejando la única rosa en una mesa cerca de la puerta y con el ramo de rosas lo agarró del tallo y_

 _\- imbécil crees que te voy a perdonar con un ramo de rosas! - gritó mientras le pegaba al príncipe con el ramo de rosas, el sólo se protegía con sus manos como escudo - no soy una chica fácil lárgate! - grito mientras seguía golpeándolo en el último de la oración le lanzó el ramo en la cara y cerró la puerta con fuerza_

Desde ese día no la volvió a ver y tampoco volvió al pueblo ya que la gente que vivía cerca de la joven lo vieron y empezaron a murmurar y reírse de él.

\- oye hermano hace unos días te vi como florero - dijo burlona haruka

\- no molestes haruka - gruñó darien

\- eso es cierto? - dijo confundida la reina

\- no - murmuró darien

\- es cierto hermano regresastes con rosas en todo tu traje y cabeza - dijo seiya tratando de no reírse

\- ya no tengo hambre me voy - dijo mientras se levantaba

\- hijo que pasa? - pregunto preocupada la reina

\- mamá qué crees que le gusta a una mujer? - pregunto darien

\- bueno depende que le guste a ella - dijo pensativa

\- si le gusta el mar que le podria regalar?

\- bueno si le gusta el océano podrías regalarle tal vez algo que venga del mar - dijo pensativa - pero más a todas las mujeres nos gustan las joyas

\- ya veo nos vemos - dijo distraído y beso la mejilla de su madre y se fue

* * *

 **En otro lado del Palacio**

 **POR ESMERALDA**

Al final me libré de esa niña poca cosa, no me interesa si Gea me acepta o no total yo seré la reina de este reino, sólo tengo que hacer que darien se enamore de mi y sé que lo hará pues soy mucho más bella que esa andrajosa sobrina de ikuko, las sirvientas se quedan siempre siendo sirvientas, cuando gobierne botare a la familia tsukino de aquí así nunca la volveré a ver.

Tal vez le haya mentido pero era necesario para poder convertirme en reina, además no creo que darien se haya fijado en una andrajosa como ella, cuando la vi me dio asco de sólo pensar que darien se haya fijado en ella ufff….. seguro estuvo ebrio por eso no se fijó bien en el aspecto de esa niñita sin gracia y además es ingenua se creyó que yo era la esposa de darien podré aún que eso se hará realidad dentro de poco

\- jajajajajajaja estúpidas ingenua - dije riéndome victoriosa

* * *

 **En el pueblo**

Serena estaba afuera de una joyeria del pueblo mirando desde la vitrina.

\- que hermoso - murmuró embelesada mirando la vitrina ( **no diré que estaba viendo jajaja soy mala ?)**

Lo que la joven no sabía es que un joven la veía con una sonrisa.

\- mejor es que siga hacien las compras sino tía ikuko se molestara - murmuró en un puchero de decepción, suspiro y siguió su camino para ir a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo, pues antes de que se fuera su tía la alcanzó en la puerta y la mandó a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo.

 **En la joyería**

Cuando la joven estuvo lejos él se acercó a la tienda y vio por la vitrina, había un collar de plata con un corazón de color azul rodeado de el había diamantes, el otro era un joyero de oro con adornos azules, pero él supuso que el que veía la joven veía era el….

El joven entró a la joyería y miraba como buscando algo

\- bienvenido príncipe - dijo cordialmente un hombre mayor dragado de cabellos marrones pero todos llenos de canas sus ojos no se podían ver el color pues llevaba lentes gruesos, se acercó al joven - en que lo puedo ayudar? - preguntó el hombre

\- me gustaría saber el valor de aquella joya que está en la vitrina - dijo el príncipe

\- cuál de todos su majestad? - preguntó el hombre

\- la que está decorado con diamantes - murmuró secamente

\- vei que se interesó por ella - dijo serio el joven sólo ascendió - esa joya vale mucho…

\- no me interesa el costo la quiero - dijo decidido

\- no es el costo sino la historia príncipe

\- cuál es su historia? - preguntó receloso y curioso

\- fue hace muchos años se dice que el hombre que hizo esa joya era marinero y que la había creado para su amada - dijo cerrando los ojos y recordando

\- quien era esa mujer - murmuró curioso, no sabía por que pero ese relato lo había encantado

\- ella vivía en el mar - dijo aún con la postura que estaba, el joven lo veía como si estuviera loco - era un bella sirena, el joven le hizo esa joya en esa forma para demostrarle cuánto valía su amor - dijo ya tenía abiertos los ojos

\- qué pasó?

\- tiempo después de que él le entregará la joya un barco se acercó y chocó con unas rocas, el barco la arrastro y el cuando la busca sólo encuentra la joya - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, el joven siente tristeza

\- la historia es muy bonita señor pero qué hay con eso - dijo confundido

\- ten cuidado muchacho porque al darle el collar a la joven y ella no te corresponde a tus sentimientos ella podría caer en un encantó - dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes

\- espero que no pase - murmuró el príncipe

\- bueno su precio es de….

 **En otra parte del pueblo**

Serena estaba comprando vegetales, ikuko le había dado dinero para que comprara las cosas para el almuerzo, a ella ya se le había hecho costumbre y conocí a ya algunas cosas.

Lo que no entendía era porque no podía sacarse a ese hombre, al hombre que le robó su primer beso, su primer amor porque se había fijado en un hombre casado y todavía había dormido con él en la cama que seguro compartía con su esposa.

\- ya serena deja de pensar en él - murmuró mientras se daba pequeños golpes en la cabeza con su puño

\- toma serena aqui esta lo que pedistes - dijo dulcemente una joven de 22 años de cabellos marrones y ojos violeta

\- gracias Tea - dijo dulcemente serena

\- veo que está distraída serena cuéntame qué te pasa? - preguntó con dulzura

\- oye Tea como es la esposa del príncipe darien - pregunto como si fuera un secreto

\- esposa! - gritó asombrada y confundida

\- si esmeralda - murmuró incómoda, desde que se enteró no le gustaba ese nombre

\- Ay serena de donde sacaste eso - dijo divertida, serena la miro confundida

\- pero Si…. - serena no pudo terminar porque

\- aqui estas te estuve buscando - dijo agitado el príncipe

\- su majestad buenos días - dijo con indiferencia

\- buenos días preciosa - dijo con una sonrisa esa que derrite a cualquier mujer y Serena no fue la excepción pero disimulo - quiero darte este regalo - dijo mientras sacaba una ostra pequeña ( **la publicare en Facebook donde también publicó esta historia)** color blanca - espero te guste - dijo encantador mientras abría la ostra

Serena al ver aquel regalo se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida por tal regalo pero algo le vino a la mente las palabras de esmeralda " _mi marido es el principe darien querida"_ esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, miró el obsequio, era la joya que ella quería era….pero aunque lo quisiera a él, el hombre que más amaba no podía tenía que alejarse de él y su familia

\- no me gusta la odio, la detesto y aborrezco - dijo orgullosa y creída, darien asombrado por la actitud de su amada guardo el obsequio y la tomó por los hombros

\- tu no eres asi serena dime que te hice! - grito desesperado deseaba que su amada - aunque ella no lo sabía - volviera a la normalidad

\- que te interesa imbécil! - gritó y le dio una cachetada, todos se asombraron y darien se llevó una mano a a la mejilla que había sido "acariciada" por su amada serena

\- ya basta que no entiendes que me preocupas, tu comportamiento no es normal que me ocultas - dijo confundido y adolorido por la cachetada

\- yo te ocultó algo - dijo burlona y dolida - habla el que tiene esposa - dijo, darien se sorprendió

\- yo no tengo esposa serena soy soltero y sin compromiso - dijo

\- ja no me digas - todo los ojos - tu esposa me vino a decir que yo era tu amante! - grito, la gente está escuchando todo

\- quien es según tú mi esposa - dijo con una ceja levantada

\- tu amada esmeralda me vino a decir que yo era tu amante! - dijo furiosa

\- jajajaja preciosa esmeralda es la institutriz de hotaru y chibi chibi - dijo risueño, serena quedó desconcertada

\- no es tu esposa - dijo desconcertada, a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de lo quiso - oh perdón darien - dijo horrorizada se le acercó y estiró su mano hacia la mejilla que había cacheteado

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuál creen que sea el regalo? Que pasará con esmeralda?**

 **Espero les aya gustado mis queridas lectoras.**

 **Se acerca la declaración de amor de darien, y aquello me ayuda Lucero moon, ella me está ayudando en algunas escenas de esta historia.**

 **Las quiero mis lectoras besos**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Jasmin A.L**


	17. Chapter 15

**_CAPÍTULO 15_**

 _Justo ayer más de una persona vio lo ocurrido en el puesto Tea, quien hacía el espectáculo era nada más ni nada menos que el príncipe heredero Darien._

 _Quien había sido cacheteado por una de las jovencitas del pueblo, quien estaba de visita asi que no se pudo saber, pero esta cronista tiene la sospecha que la joven puede ser la sobrina de ikuko tsukino, para aclarar no es Lady tsukino, pero hay que decir que la joven es una belleza en extinción. Esta cronista escuchó de la misma boca de la joven, QUE EL PRÍNCIPE ESTÁ CASADO CON ESMERALDA!, también se escuchó de la joven que la misma esmeralda fue quien le dijo ese cuento. Y como muchos sabemos que esmeralda quiere ser nuestra reina y que sería capaz de todo porque ninguna se meta en su camino de "conquista" con el príncipe Darien, se deduce que entre el príncipe y la joven hay algo más que una amistad._

 _También se vio hace unos días al príncipe Darien en la de los tsukino's con un ramo de rosas rojas y traía un traje nuevo que cautivó a más de una jovencita del pueblo. Se pudo ver que el joven le entregó el ramo a una joven quien le abrió la puerta, además esa joven es la misma que le dio la cachetada el día de ayer al príncipe Darien, esta cronista preguntó a los vecinos de ikuko tsukino y averiguo que la joven es y nada más y nada menos que la sobrina de ikuko, también está cronista vio como la joven golpeó al príncipe con el ramo de rosas ganándose el odio de muchas jovencitas del pueblo por haber pegado al príncipe. Lastimosamente esta cronista no puedo averiguar el nombre de la joven, ya que la joven se hizo fama de la niña ruda y mimada._

 _Si mimada por que esta cronista también vio como un mujer el dia de ayer regaño a la joven por una travesura que hizo, claramente tampoco pude averiguar cuál es, no sólo eso sino que la mujer llevó a la joven de compras y vio que la mujer escogía vestidos muy caros y bonitos para la joven a quien se le vio muy molesta y con lo cachetes inflados por ir de compras._

 _Ecos de Sociedad de Lady Neptune, 10 de mayo de 1818_

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- como fue capaz de hacer eso princesa! - grito horrorizado Artemis a una avergonzada serena que se trataba de esconder debajo de la mesa.

Un nuevo día se había asomado al reino dorado, el día anterior serena se disculpó con darien explicandole sus razones sobre su rechazo y maltrato, claro que omitió su tristeza, hacia él, el la perdono y le contó sobre esmeralda y que queria ser reina. Después de curarlo y explicar su comportamiento con él lo ayudó a su subir al carruaje donde había venido, pero antes de irse darien la sujeta y la hizo prometer que se metían al día siguiente después del almuerzo ella aceptó gustosa.

\- perdón me salí de control - murmuró avergonzada y tímidamente mientras se encondia debajo de la mesa

 **En el Palacio dorado**

\- jajajaja no sabía que serenita tenía esa fuerza hermano - dijo riendo haruka, todos estaban tomando desayuno

\- cállate - murmuró molesto

\- hijo por que no nos contastes esto a nosotros - dijo risueña, haruka habia traído la columna de lady Neptune y la leyó en voz alta dejando a todos riendo y a darien molesto

\- juro que voy a entrar a esa Neptune y….. - dijo furioso

\- y nada hijo, nadie a podido encontrar a Neptune - dijo tratando de sonar tranquila

\- eso es cierto - dijeron todos menos darien y la reina

\- ya pero no creo que sea bueno que exponga a serena madre - murmuró

\- eso es cierto puede que le traigas problemas y nosotros no queremos eso - dijo severa la reina - aunque creo que se pasó un poco con la cachetada no - dijo tratando de no reírse, darien la miro feo

\- bueno ya basta de hablar sobre ese tema si? - dijo con algo de molestia darien

\- si eso es cierto - dijo un poco más tranquila la reina - niñas no deberían estar en sus clases hace ya más de 20 minutos - dijo la reina severa

\- esmeralda dijo que hoy no habrá clases - dijo con tranquilida hotaru y chibi chibi ascendió. La reina miro a darien y ascendieron

\- madre creo que ya es hora - dijo severo darien

\- tienes razón - dijo, llamó a una de las criadas y le dijo que llamará a esmeralda y que le dijera que vería en su despacho.

\- madre que pasa? - pregunto preocupada haruka

\- nada que debas preocuparte hija - dijo la reina

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dos horas después**_

 **En el jardín del Palacio**

Darien y Serena caminaban tomados de la mano por el jardín del Palacio

\- eso es lo pasó - dijo serena, ella le estaba contando lo sucedido en la mañana

\- Artemis si que es muy gruñón no? - dijo gracioso, serena rió por lo bajo

\- es que yo lo sacó de sus casillas - dijo riendo serena

\- bueno y cuéntame extrañas algo del mar? - pregunto preocupado

\- si a mis amigas - dijo con un sonrisa entre triste y alegre

\- ya veo - murmuró pensativo

\- bueno darien…. - dijo desviando su mirada

\- si es cierto que dices si mejor vamos a la playa? - dijo nervioso.

\- no puedo luna dice que es muy peligroso estar hay

\- por que? - dijo confundido, serena sólo se enconje de hombros

 **En el despacho de la reina**

La reina Gea estaba esperando a esmeralda, pues según los sirvientes habia salido y ya estaba por volver, la reina estaba sentada revisando con molestia unos papeles.

\- su majestad me mando a llamar - dijo preocupada esmeralda mientras cerraba la puerta

\- si esmeralda, pasa - dijo sería lo cual asustó más a esmeralda

\- esmeralda como es eso que hay clases hoy para las niñas - dijo con molestia y seriedad

\- tuve que salir su majestad - dijo mirando el piso

\- toda la semana - dijo con molestia mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza

\- si su majestad, verá mi padre…. - dijo nerviosa

\- que yo recuerde fuiste abandonada en la playa y una mujer te adoptó

\- bueno si pero ella enfermó.. - dijo nerviosa

\- que no había muerto hace cinco años

\- si bueno… - esmeralda año sabía que mentira inventar, para que no la despidieran, pues si decía que estaba de compras para conquistar al príncipe la echarían

\- no sólo faltastes a tu trabajo, sino que también inventastes una mentira muy grande - dijo molesta, esmeralda se sorprendió pensó que nunca se iba a revelar la mentira

\- madre odio interrumpirte - dijo darien pasando

\- espero que sea buena tu excusa para interrumpir así hijo - dijo molesta

\- bueno es sobre serena - dijo ruborizado, la reina cambió su semblante de molesta a felicidad al escuchar el nombre serena, esmeralda gruño de molestia

\- que pasa con serena hijo - dijo alegre

\- bueno dentro de un mes es su cumpleaños así que pensé que podríamos hacerle una fiesta - dijo nervioso

\- claro déjame todo a mi hijo - dijo feliz - termino esto y voy con ustedes - dijo alegre y darien asciende y se va, la reina vio a esmeralda y fruncio el ceño - esmeralda estas despedida, ya no trabajarás aqui como institutriz y te quiero lejos de darien y Serena entendido - ordenó

\- si su majestad - dijo, y se fue sin decir nada más., alistaria sus cosas y se iria.

 **En el cuarto de Darien**

\- darien no es necesario que hagas eso por mi - dijo serena quien estaba sentada en la cama de darien mientras ella le sujetaba las manos

\- yo quiero hacerlo, déjame hacerlo serena - dijo tiernamente darien mientras la miraba con amor

\- darien no es necesario - dijo tratando de hacerle entrar en razón

\- pero yo quiero - dijo darien, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta alguien entra en el cuarto

\- perdón por la tardanza - dijo la reina, serena se suelta de las manos de darien

\- no se preocupe su majestad - dijo avergonzada serena

\- ya decidieron como va a ser la fiesta? - dijo dulcemente la reina

\- su majestad no es necesario que hagan esto

\- querida esto es como darte la bienvenida que no te dimos antes - dijo la reina

\- pero….

\- pero nada serena, por favor por mi - dijo suplicante

\- esta bien - dijo resignada serena

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Como será la fiesta de serena? Quien será Lady Neptune?**

 **Perdón por la demora, espero les aya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, las quiero besos ?** **ﾟﾘﾚ**

 **Jasmin A.L**


	18. Chapter 16

_Esta cronista esta contando los días para la fiesta que la reina Gea y el príncipe Darien darán para celebrar el cumpleaños de la joven sobrina de ikuko, que se a ganado el cariño de la familia real._

 _Esta cronista debe decir que no a sabido nada sobre el paradero de esmeralda, quien fue desterrada al día siguiente de la tremenda cacheta que se le dio al príncipe Darien._

 _Ecos de Sociedad de Lady Neptune, 26 de junio de 1818_

.

.

.

.

 **En el Palacio**

La familia real y Serena estaban desayunando.

\- enserio quien es Lady Neptune - dijo sobresaltado, haciendo que su madre hermanos reian y a serena confundida.

\- Neptune - murmuró pensativa todos la miran curiosos,

\- princesa sabes algo sobre Neptune? - pregunta cuidadosamente, ya setsuna y michiru le habían comentado el carácter de la pequeña _locura_ de su hermano mayor, le contaron que fuera cuidadosa ya que un pequeño error podría desatar la furia que guarda, la principio no les creyó ya que viendo su pequeño cuerpo supuso que no dañaria ni una mosca. Claro que no les creyó hasta que a los pocos días vio a su hermano rogándole a la joven que tenía la expresión de estar molesta, cuando se acercó y pregunto la razón de su pelea, ella le contesto que cierto persona - su hermano - le piso un pie cuando él le enseñaba a bailar a ella, haruka rio hasta más no poder.

\- bueno cuando setsuna y michiru trabajaban con mi abuela yo les puse unos nombres especiales para jugar - dijo inocente

Haruka sabía de que ella les habia puesto nombres a sus amigas pero ellas nunca dijeron cuales eran esos nombres, supuso que en ese tiempo debió haber tenido no más d años.

\- y cuáles eran esos nombres serena - pregunto curioso darien

\- bueno a setsuna la llamaba plutone o plut - dijo inocente sin darse cuenta que dos jóvenes la escuchaban y entraban sigilosamente - y a michiru la llamaba Nep….. - no puedo terminar de hablar pues se le habia metido de la nada un pan en la boca

\- princesa esta muy delgada - dijo, michiru la miraba con una mirada que decía " _lo dices y yo le digo el tu sabes que, a quien"_ serena sabía que tenía que callar cuando michiru la miraba así y esa mirada era cuando hacia una travesura.

\- Nep, que más serena? - dijo interrogante darien, serena se quitó el pan de la boca y se sonrojo

\- Neptusa - dijo riendo nerviosa, la reina y darien la miraron raro y haruka no le había creído más ase nada.

\- si en ese entonces ella era una cabeza hueca - dijo maliciosa y burlona michiru

\- no es cierto - se quejó en un puchero

\- si es cierto - murmuró sería setsuna

\- Aún recuerdo cuando tu y mina me dañaron la cita con ese chico guapo - dijo michiru mirando de reojo a serena.

\- y cuando le pusiste rocas en la cama de rei - dijo setsuna

\- lo de la cita de michiru fue porque a mina le gustaba ese muchacho y a mi me mintio mina - se defendió, darien la miraba asombrado - lo de rei, ella se lo merecía por haberme tirado de la cama - dijo seria y burlona

\- es que quien duerme hasta las…. - no pudo terminar de hablar michiru ya que serena le había metido pan en la boca

\- jajaja ya michiru no te burles de la pobre - dijo risueña haruka, mientras el resto de su familia miraba atómico a las jovencitas de lugar misterioso

\- el principe darien hace milagros - dijo atómica setsuna , serena volteo y la miro queriendo matarla (así como la muñeca embrujada cuando gira su cabeza así)

\- por qué dices eso setsuna? - dijo seiya setsuna mira a su princesa y le sacó la lengua

\- por que la princesa no se levanta hasta las…. - no terminó de hablar por que serena le metió una manzana en la boca

\- que tienes con la comida - lloriqueo michiru

\- si ustedes no dijeran esas cosas y se hubieran quedado calladas la comida estaría tranquila - dijo seria y molesta - igual que lo estaría el agua - murmuró a amenazadora mientras tomaba leche, darien, haruka, setsuna y michiru se estremecieron de miedo

\- hoy no creo poder tomar nada - dijo nerviosa michiru mientras alejaba su vaso o copa (no se que utilizaban para tomar en ese tiempo) y setsuna hacía igual, ambas sabían qué poderes poseía la joven princesa sirena.

\- mejor - murmuró maliciosa

\- bueno chicas sólo faltan unos días para la gran fiesta de cumpleaños de serena - dijo emocionada

\- serena ya aprendiste a bailar - dijo burlona haruka, darien se atoro

\- como serena no sabe bailar - dijo asombrada la reina

\- lo que pasa es que de donde nosotras venimos existe otro tipo de baile - dijo nerviosa michiru

\- si y darien le estaba enseñando a serena a bailar - dijo haruka con una sonrisa burlona, darien la mira molesto

\- no es de tu incumbencia haruka - murmuró molesto

\- oww, acaso le pisaste otro pie a serenita - se burló haruka

\- no te metas hermanita - gruño darien

\- si quieres yo te puedo enseñar a bailar - dijo coqueto seiya a serena

\- no gracias - dijo con molestia serena

\- seiya no te metas - gruño darien

\- ya tranquilos los dos - trato de calmar a sus dos hijos varones

\- no es eso haruka, lo que pasó es que darien a estado muy ocupado con los preparativos de la fiesta y no me pudo enseñar - dijo tranquila

\- Es cierto, pero hoy te enseño a bailar - dijo seguro darien

\- lo siento darien pero esta princesa prometió hablar con nosotras

.

.

.

.

.

 **30 de junio de 1818**

Eran las diez de la mañana y Serena estaba en la casa de michiru y setsuna, ambas compartían casa para bajar los gastos.

\- michiru yo no quería esta fiesta - dijo deprimida, ella y michiru estaban en el cuarto de la segunda, serena estaba sentada en la cama de michiru y michiru se veía en el espejo

\- entonces por qué aceptaste? - sijp mientras se probaba un arete

\- porque me suplicó y ….

\- lo amas verdad - dijo con ternura michiru mientras la veía

\- Si - murmuró tímida serena

\- sabes que puedo escribir sobre esto verdad? - dijo risueña

\- Se que no lo harás - dijo risueña serena mientras le tiraba una almohada a michiru en la cara

\- oye yo me ganó así la vida niña - regaño divertida a serena

\- pero acaso no hay otro trabajo? - pregunto inocente

\- otro que me guste no

\- ay tu y mina son iguales - se lamentó serena

\- esa es otra que para con los chismes verdad? - dijo divertida

\- no me lo recuerdes - murmuró molesta .

\- que te hizo esta vez la loca - dijo divertida

\- si supieras - murmuró divertida y molesta

\- bueno si no quieres contarme - dijo resignada michiru

\- y que te vas a poner esta noche michiru? - dijo curiosa, michiru sonrió divertida

\- es un secreto - dijo con una sonrisa divertida serena hizo un puchero - y tu que te pondrás?

\- No lo se la reina Gea no me a querido decir nada - dijo decepciona

\- asi es ella - dijo riendo

\- sabes cómo agradecerles verdad? - se volteó a mirarla

\- si, ya se como agradecerles - dijo dulcemente serena

 **En el Palacio**

\- mamá has visto a serena? - pregunto darien, desde ayer no la había visto y están preocupado, estaba ajetreado con los arreglos de la fiesta.

\- está en la casa de michiru y setsuna querido - respondió su madre con seriedad

\- que pasa? - pregunto preocupado darien

\- es esmeralda - murmuró, darien frunció el ceño

\- que pasa con ella madre?

\- nada, mejor prepárate si - dijo con una sonrisa

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En el cuarto de darien**

Darien se estaba arreglando para la fiesta que empezaba dentro de poco, llevaba un traje de color dorado. Cuando de pronto la puerta de su cuarto se abre abruptamente mientras una serena era perseguida por dos sirvientas, serena se esconde en darien

\- qué pasa preciosa? - dijo divertido

\- ellas me quieren poner esa cosa en el cabello - dijo asustada

 **POV DARIEN**

Serena se veía adorable así no pude evitar sentir ternura al verla asustada como gatito asustado, mire a las dos muchachas y lo que tenían en la mano era una tiara, era una de las joyas de mi madre

\- denme la tiara y retirense si - dije divertido, las dos se fueron dejándome sólo con serena la mire - es una tiara acaso en el mar no hay cosas así? - dije con ternura

\- bueno yo….yo….yo no me pongo esas cosas - dijo ruborizada y avergonzada

\- ven te ayudo a ponerte - dije

Serena se enderezo y la vi mejor ese vestido del mismo color que mi traje le quedaba hermoso, ella estaba delante de mi, le puse la tiara y ella se veia, ella estaba delante del espejo de cuerpo entero.

\- es precioso - murmuró fascinada

En ese momento me acordé del regalo que no le pude dar aquel día que me tiró la cachetada más fuerte de mi vida.

Ella estaba distraída así que me separe cuidadosamente y saque la concha donde guardaba el regalo que le pensaba dar, mientras me acercaba abrí la concha y saque el regalo.

 **POV SERENA**

Senti que algo era colocado en mi cuello así que me lo toque y me mire en el espejo

\- darien - murmure asombrada, era el collar que había visto hace tiempo en la vitrina de la joyería, senti mi mejillas mojadas me las toque y estaba llorando

\- no te gusta? - pregunto preocupado, yo voltie y me lancé mis manos estaban en su cuello, yo aún seguía llorando.

\- no es eso tontito - dijo y lo abrace más fuerte

\- entonces por qué lloras - murmuró preocupado. Me separe y me limpie las lágrimas, nunca nadie me había dado nada así en mi vida.

\- son lágrimas de felicidad darien - dijo entre sollozeos

\- sabes esa piedra preciosa es del mismo color que tu ojos sabes - dijo coqueto

\- me encanta pero no es mucho - dije preocupada el miro raro - digo estas haciendo ya la fiesta y lo del collar no es mucho ya - dije preocupada

\- para nada preciosa - dijo con una sonrisa esa la que me encantaba - vámonos lo muchachos no esperan - dijo y empezamos a salir del cuarto

Pocos días después de la aclarar las cosas, nos chocamos con sus amigos que habían venido de visita al Palacio aún lo recuerdo

 _Darien y yo pasábamos por lo jardines del Palacio_

 _\- darien amigo te estuvimos buscando por todos lados - dijo alegre un rubio de ojos verdes_

 _\- perdón drew, estuve recuperando el tiempo que perdí con serena - dijo, yo lo mire con mucho amor, si me enamoré y con locura de ese maravilloso hombre que me robó mi primer beso_

 _\- imagino que al fin vamos a conocer a la famosa "princesa del mar" - dijo un castaño. Yo mire a darien confundida_

 _\- ya nicolas deja de molestarlo no ves que se avergüenza - dijo riendo el rubio_

 _\- serena te presento a andrew y Nicolás - me presento darien yo aún estaba confundida_

 _\- mucho gusto - dije con dificultad_

 _\- serena tu amiga Lita tiene novio?, amante? - pregunto el rubio, hay recibe que darien me había comentado sobre que mandó a un amigo_

 _\- es soltera - dije con una sonrisa_

Desde ahí pasamos tiempo los cuatro, bueno no siempre ya que de vez en cuando Andrew se iba a ver a Lita, si el supiera, bueno nicolas él es otro caso, es amable y como diría mina _perfecto para la amargada de reí,_ me reí para mis adentros, rei era amargada mina decia que necesitaba dulce para mejor su amargura.

\- serena te ves preciosa - me alago nicolás, eñ vestía un traje rojo

\- buenas noches serena, te ves realmente hermosa - dijo Andrew, él tenía un traje de color verde

\- gracias muchachos - agradecí - ustedes están guapísimos - dije

 **En un cuarto del Palacio**

Cuatro chicas estaban caminando de un lado para otro nerviosas

\- por qué tarda tanto - dijo una castaña

\- ay que molesto es esperar tanto - gruño una pelinegra

\- vamos sólo han pasado dos horas - trato de calmar a sus amigas una peli azul

\- ya basta si seguimos así no conquistaremos a ningún muchacho - (ya saben quien dijo eso no) dijo una rubia

 **En el salón**

Mucha gente esperaba a que el baile comenzará, todos ansiosos por él acontecimiento. Arriba de las escaleras se podía ver un paje ( Es alguien que dice los nombres)

\- su majestad el príncipe Darien! - grito, darien salió y hizo una reverencia - la señorita serena!

Serena salió y todos quedaron fascinados, ella hizo un reverencia y toma la mano que darien le ofrecía

Ambos bajaron juntos las escaleras, cuando llegaron hicieron otra reverencia pero mirándose, se escuchó una melodía, ambos empezaron a bailar

\- gracias darien - dijo serena mientras se recostaba en el pecho de darien

\- no es nada serena - murmuró darien

Bailaron al compás de la melodía hasta que terminó donde todos aplaudieron

\- damas y caballeros - llamo la atención darien todos lo miraron él tomó la mano de serena y la miro - hoy la mujer más bella cumple años y por ello le quiero dar este regalo algo traído desde su hogar - dijo darien mirando a serena, él hizo una señal - serena me has contado cosas muy hermosas de tu vida y me has comentado de tus amigas asi que mande a traer algo desde aya para este día - dijo, tomo a serena por los hombros y la giró para que mirara las escaleras - ahora - grito y aparecieron, serena se llevó las manos a la boca asombrada

\- chicas - murmuró asombrada

\- feliz cumpleaños serena - gritaron todas

\- chicas - lloro serena

\- serena hoy cumples un año más y cada día tu sabiduría crece - dijo Amy, todos empezaron a bajar, Amy tenía un vestido en tonalidad de azul con mangas largas cintas al frente, en cuello alto un tanto conservador

\- aunque sigas actuando como una niña, siempre te querremos serena, aunque te falte mucho para madurar, este nuevo año que cumple te hace una mujer más madura - dijo rei, ella tenía un vestido en tonos rojos con escote y mangas cortas con detalles en oro claro en escote y falda emulando lazitos

\- esta es una nueva aventura que vivirás y conocerás y aprenderás cosas nuevas - dijo Lita, el vestido de lita manga 3/4 con vuelo en tono verde olivo y un atrevido rosa en el frente,

\- cada año embelleces más, no sólo tu exterior sino también tu interior - dijo mina, El vestido de mina es en talle corto, escote al hombro con vuelos y bordado en la falda en color naranja claro - también conocerás muchachos guapos y exquisitos - dijo coqueta

\- mina! - gritaron las tres chicas, serena se sonrojo

Después de unos segundos, serena corrió a abrazarlas, serena usando un vestido en tonos oro claro con blanco escote al hombro con olas que caen en cascada sobre sus brazos, entallado ceñido perfectamente a su cintura resaltando la esbelta figura.

\- picaron no nos dijistes que él era guapísimo - dijo coqueta mina

\- minako - la regaño rei

\- ya gruñona - dijo molesta mina - lo que a ti te falta es un hombre que te endulce la vida - dijo descarada mientras se alejaba

\- que dijiste loca desquiciada - se alteró rei, las tres tenía una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza

\- esas dos nunca cambiaran - dijeron las tres

\- bueno señoritas, por qué no disfrutan la fiesta - dijo cortés darien, las tres voltearon a mirar y ascendieron

Las tres chicas relacionadas sólo se divirtieron, esa noche Amy conoció a taiki y Lita buenos e puso a conversar y bailar con Andrew mientras que en de vez en cuando se escuchaba los gritos de mina y rei Como _que dijistes mina_ de parte de reí y unos _lo que oistes amargada de parte mina. Algunos de la fiesta murmuraban y otros reina por ese par._

 _Darien y Serena estaban mirando las estrellas en una de los balcones del salón._

\- serena - darien la llamó, ella se giró para mirarlo y al ver sus ojos azules. Darien vio cómo lo miraba y él sonrió con dulzura.

serena un tanto nerviosa, late tan fuerte su corazón lo siente que va a explotar  
Darien la toma del rostro con ambas manos y ve su reflejo en aquellos ojos celeste como el cielo mismo

\- serena, se que es pronto pero, por favor, se mi esposa  
\- Darien - dijo en un suspiro - yo mas que nada quiero ser tu esposa, pero, mi abuela...  
\- No serena si he de hablar con tu abuela lo haré, ¿como te demuestro que te amo? - Y así tomó sus labios con un tierno beso, el cual encerraba una promesa de amor eterno y la luna fue testigo.

Ambos se separaron por falta de aire y se quedaron viéndose uno al otro, tratando de recuperar el aire cuando

\- qué hace ella aquí? - escucharon de una mujer

Ambos curiosos regresaron al salón, cuando llegaron darien frunció el ceño y Serena se sorprendió.

\- que diablos haces aquí tu? - dijo furioso darien a …

 **Continuará**

 **Espero les aya gustado mis lectoras.**

 **Perdón por la demora.**

 **Quiero darles las gracia dolor leer esta historia a todas.**

 **La declaración de amor de darien hacia serena fue escrita por Lucero moon, como ya lo dije ella me ayuda a escribir algunas escenas.**

 **La descripción de los vestidos fue hecha por Lucero moon, quien escogió los vestidos fue alondra.**

 **Bueno las quiero y besos a todas ustedes**

 **Agradezco a todas por sus comentarios, soy nueva y no se como aún responderlos.**

 **Quiero comunicarles que a partir de ahora voy a demorar en escribir los capítulos pues entró a clases ya que se solucionó el problema que hay en mi país y que esto de no subir mucho será hasta fines de enero ya que alargarán las clases hasta fines de enero haci podemos recuperar las clases.**

 **Las quiero mucho a todas besos y abrazos.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Jasmin A.L**


	19. Chapter 17

Capítulo anterior

Ambos curiosos regresaron al salón, cuando llegaron darien frunció el ceño y Serena se sorprendió.

\- que diablos haces aquí tu? - dijo furioso darien a …

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

Hay en medio del salón se encontraba nada menos que…

\- así tratas a la madre de tu hijo - dijo dolida (si como no ni yo me la creo ? ﾟﾘﾒ? ﾟﾘﾧ)

\- de que hablas? - dijo confundido y molesto darien

\- acaso no lo recuerdas hace tres meses - dijo con el ceño fruncido, darien abrió los ojos como platos, serena lo miro rogando que no fuera verdad.

\- darien es verdad lo que dice?! - grito furiosa, no podía creer que hace un momento el hombre que amaba se le estaba declarando y ahora resultaba que iba tener un hijo con otra mujer

\- yo...yo no se - dijo en shok

\- como que no sabes! - grito furiosa serena

\- no lo recuerdo bien serena - dijo mirándola con tristeza y confuncion

\- ya no se que pensar de ti darien - murmuró dolida y salió corriendo del salón dejando a todos estufados.

Cuatro chicas se acercan al joven príncipe tres con el ceño fruncido y una decepcionada, ya todas cerca del príncipe y todos mirando la escena

\- Amy ve con la princesa y cuida la - ordenó mina y Amy fue en tras serena preocupada

\- disculpe señorita pero que por qué habla así? - dijo divertido un guardia que se había acercado para proteger a darien ya que las tres parecían peligrosas

\- soy mina aino líder de la guardia real de la princesa de cristal - dijo sería

\- ja una mujer - se burló

\- no se meta señor - dijo mirándolo, su mirada se volvió hacia darien - le has hecho daño a nuestra princesa y amiga eso nunca te lo perdonaremos - dijo con rencor

\- yo puedo explicarlo - dijo temeroso

\- ja si como no - dijo molesta y burlona

\- mina déjamelo a mí - dijo con rencor rei

\- a mi bebé nadie le hace daño - dijo la reina entrometiendose en medio

\- no se meta su majestad - dijo mina

\- su majestad no lo haga por favor - le rogo michiru ya que conocía la furia de esas tres cuando la princesa era lastimada

\- darien si no me equivoco debes saber donde queda nuestro reino - dijo peligrosamente mina

\- si sólo se serena me lo dijo - dijo aún asustado

\- bueno no te gustaría ir de visita - dijo malova la rei

\- no gracias - dijo retrocediendo

\- oh pero si tenemos que enseñarte mucho, sabes mina tiene hermosos peces blancos - dijo con una sonrisa malévola Lita

\- chicas basta! - grito michiru preocupada, ella sabía el tipo de _peces_ que mina tenía

\- no te metas traidora! - grito mina

\- yo no soy ninguna traidora mina - dijo michiru más calmada

\- ja si no me digas - murmuró sarcástica y molesta

\- mina sabes que odie dejarte eras y siempre serás para mi una hermanita - dijo tiernamente

\- noe s por eso! - grito furiosa - nos dejastes en plena guerra! - grito dolida y llorando - tu y setsuna nos abandonaron en la pelea contra zirconia - dijo llorando

\- persona me mina se que hice mal pero pudieron salir adelante - dijo con una sonrisa

\- cállate! - grito furiosa - la princesa salió lastimada - grito michiru se sorprendió

\- pero como? - dijo soprendida y atemorisada

\- tu y setsuna tenía que protegerla - dijo con la mirada agachada recordando aque horrible día - ella quedó inconsciente y casi muere, zirconia le planto una daga en la espalda - murmuró llorando

\- mian yo lo siento no lo sabía - dijo llorando

\- la princesa desde ese momento no volvió a salir sola del Palacio - murmuró triste - cuando nos enteramos que la reina la había mandado aqui nos preocupamos por ella - murmuró en su misma posición

\- perdón en serio si lo hubiera sabido antes no nos hubiéramos ido

\- ya dejemos esto para después - dijo rei

\- chicas hablemos civilizadamente - dijo tranquila las tres la miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza - que - dijo confundida

\- tu y el hablar civilizado - dijeron las tres sorprendidas

\- hay niñas - rio delicadamente

\- michiru sin ofender pero te recuerdo que debemos proteger a la princesa de todos los que osan a tocar a la princesa - dijo sería

\- lo se chicas pero el es un principe no un demonio de las profundidades - dijo divertida, las tres miraron al príncipe y les pareció uno mostruo

\- se parecen - dijeron como niñas pequeñas señalandolo michiru río, cuando las había extrañado, ella no quería dejar su hogar pero haruka la hizo sentir una calidez muy tierna como si se conocieran antes.

sin que nadie se diera cuenta mina se había ido y había regresado con una cubeta de agua la cual ya estaba cerca del príncipe de pronto

\- que te pasa - dijo un confundido y empapado darien

\- rei ahora - dijo a mina rei apreto los puños, michiru quiso evitarlo pero había sido agarrada por Lita

Darien empezó a sentir calor no sabía el para su hasta que recordó que serena le habai dicho que rei tenía el poder de evaporar el agua

\- rei déjalo por favor la princesa nunca te perdonará si le haces algo - grito michiru, rei dejo de usar su poder y ya más tranquila se le acercó a darien y

\- esto es por hacer llorar a mi amiga - dijo furiosa y le digo un cachetadon que dolió ( esta yo lo siento ? ﾟﾘﾣ)

\- rei! - gritaron las tres, rei sólo alzó los hombros y se voltio para irse.

\- reiiii - dijo severa mina (quien lo iba a imaginar mina severa jajajaj? ﾟﾘﾂ?)

\- mina se que tu también lo querias hacer sólo que tu por ser la líder respetas pero no me voy a quedar para viendo como este idiota el rompe el corazón a mi amiga - dijo

De repente Amy entra y se para al frente de darien y le dirá 3 cachetadones bien fuertes

\- Amy! - gritaron las cuatro sorprendidas ya que Amy era muy pacífica y intimida, Amy se fue sin decir nada.

Lita se acercó a darien y fruncido el ceño, le tocó el hombro y sin que nadie se diera cuenta le pasó corriente y le tiró dos cachetadas bien fuertes con eléctricidad

\- tienes suerte de ser un príncipe por qué de lo contrario te hubiera matado - le dijo con lo ojos entre cerrados y amenazante. Darien habría abrió sus ojos como platos, había sentido la descarga de Lita,esta se fue son decir nada más, mina derrotada por qué no podía detener a la demas se les unio y le tiró a darien cuatro cachetadas bien fuertes que parecía que sus manos eran cadenas de metal.

Mina se fue, todos se sorprendieron michiru quien había sido soltada por Lita miraba al príncipe decepcionada, lo había ayudado y tenía esperanzas para ambos príncipes estuvieran juntos.

 **En la casa tsukino**

Las chicas estaban en el cuarto de serena, habain pasado ya dos horas desde que llegaron el resto de la guardia ósea lita, rei y mina, todas trataba de consolar a su princesa que lloraba.

\- crei que me amaba - dijo llorando, las chicas estaban preocupadas, serena se levantó y se acercó a su ventana y se dedicó a ver la luna

 **Quererte fue una estupidez total  
Un paso mas allá del bien y el mal  
Una tormenta de dolor, una historia de terror **

Hoy en su cumpleaños el amor de su vida se le habai declaró y justo viene ella a aruinarlo diciendole que tendría un hijo del hombre que amaba , lloraba mientras contaba

 **Un sueño rosa que hoy es gris, palabras sin valor  
Sé que fui, ingenua y me senti,  
Colgando mariposas en el cielo,  
Y hoy estoy temblando al ras del suelo.  
Fui, ingenua y te volví, mi aire  
Y hoy la vida es un desierto,  
Por amarte a corazón abierto.  
Intentaré reconstruir mi paz  
quemar tus besos, no mirar atrás  
te di mi oxigenio y mi voz,  
hice un mundo para dos  
hiciste que creer en ti, y después dijiste adiós **

Las chicas la miraban se sentían tristes por no poder consolar a su princesa y más a su amiga.

 **Sé que fui, ingenua y me senti,  
Colgando mariposas en el cielo,  
Y hoy estoy temblando al ras del suelo.  
Fui, ingenua y te volví, mi aire  
Y hoy la vida es un desierto  
Por amarte a corazón abierto.  
uououo  
Sé que fui, ingenua y me senti,  
Colgando mariposas en el cielo,  
Y hoy estoy temblando al ras del suelo.  
Fui, ingenua y te volví, mi aire  
Y hoy la vida es un desierto  
Por amarte a corazón abierto.**

 **("Ingenua" de dulce María)**

Se limpió las lágrimas que estaban en sus mejillas

 _Te olvidare darien te lo juro, ya nunca más pensaré en ti, ni un solo segundo de mi vida y tiempo, te sacaré de mi corazón para siempre_ \- pensó serena dolida y con esa promesa decidió dormir.

Las chicas al verla agotada decidieron despedirse, ya mañana hablarían con ella sobre que decisión tenía que tomar, si continuar al lado del príncipe o olvidarse de él.

 **Continuará…..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perdón por las tardanza espero les aya gustado.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos por sus bendiciones en la escuela, trataré de subir lo más seguido que puedo.**

 **Ya saben que tengo un facebook especial donde también publicó esta historia y para los que no saben o no se acuerdan en facebook pueden buscarme como Selene tsukino y si son seguidores de este o otra de mis historias sólo envienme un mensaje.**

 **Las quiero besos y muchos abrazos ?** **ﾟﾘﾚ** **?** **ﾟﾤﾗ**

 **Nos leemos pronto! ?** **ﾟﾘﾄ**

 **Jasmin A.L**


	20. Chapter 18

perdon por la tardanza no tengo internet y hoy estuve en una cabina, el capitulo ya esta subido en mi cuenta de facebook y en mi nueva pagina que al final les dare el nombre

* * *

Capítulo 18

 _Lo juro quede traumatizada y sorprendida, el príncipe embarazo a esmeralda, muchos teníamos esperanzados que nuestra futura reina sería serena..  
Y hablando de ella, ayer cumplió años y en honor a eso el príncipe y la reina realizaron una fiesta, el príncipe invitado a las amigas de serena. Como se el nombre pues hablé con una de las amigas de la joven, para desgracia del principe el " regalo" le rompió una mejilla y el lado derecha de su labio.  
Yo le hubiera dado un patadon en su hombría para que sepa que no debió hacer lo que hizo con esa puta de esmeralda.  
Bueno pero antes de que esmeralda se apareciera, el príncipe se declaró y le propuso matrimonio a la sobrina se ikuko, pero los planes cambian y el príncipe se casa con esmeralda._

 _Ecos de Sociedad de Lady Neptune, 31 de junio de 1818_  
 **.**

.

.  
 **En el Palacio**  
La reina desayunaba con el ceño fruncido y molesta, todos estaban sentados, también sayo y esmeralda.  
La primera tímidamente y la segunda con arrogancia, michiru y setsuna había sido invitadas a desayunar con ellos y aunque hubiera sido traición por parte de mina ellas aceptaron.  
\- madre seguirás molesta? - pregunto darien  
\- oh no mi vida sólo estoy dando saltos de alegría por el pequeño que nos traerán tu y esmeralda - dijo sarcástica la reina, darien había captado el sarcasmo pero esmeralda no lo había notado y pensando que se estaba ganado el cariño de la reina pronto se lo ganaría también el la gente  
\- la mento lo de las chicas su majestad - dijo arrepentida michiru  
\- no fue culpa de nadie michiru sola la de mi hijo - dijo la reina  
\- la chicas sólo actuaron por el hecho que el príncipe la había hecho llorar - dijo setsuna  
\- no creo que sean capas de hacer nada más que un par de cachetadas - dijo arrogante esmeralda  
Haruka miro a sus dos amigas y ellas negaron, sabían que mina era capas hasta revelar su secreto, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un guardia alterado  
\- que pasa? - pregunto sería la reina  
\- cuatro chicas están atacando - dijo el guardia  
\- Que! - se sobre salto la reina, michiru y setsuna negaron tristemente sabían que aunque ya no pertenecían a la guardia de cristal siempre serán gente de ella  
\- es mejor que se vallan las chicas son capaces de destruir el Palacio - dijo sería setsuna  
\- como lo arían - dijo preocupada la reina, ambas se miraron, de pronto gritos de terror se escucharon por el castillo los que estaban desayunando se asustaron  
De pronto un trueno derrumbó la puerta de donde el guardia había venido dejando ver a una chica de cabellos castaños con las manos dirigidas hacia donde estaba la puerta  
\- mina no pueden hacer eso - dijo michiru molesta  
\- soy la lider guerrera de las guardia del reino acuático del reino de cristal - - dijo mina mientras pasaba al frente autoritarianmente  
Reino de cristal -penso la reina en shok pues si mal no recordaba el reino el cristal era como se llamaba el reino de su amiga sirena. Guardias vinieron queriendo atacarlas, la reina salió del shok y se concentró en las cuatro chicas que peliaban  
\- basta y dejenos solos guardias - dijo la reina, los guardias se fueron - chicas por favor sientnese creo que tenemos que hablar - dijo con delicadeza las chicas se sentaron y todos los sirvientes se fueron  
\- hace mucho yo conocí a una sirena - dijo la reina con los ojos cerrados recordando a su amiga  
\- las sirenas no existen - dijo con firmeza esmeralda, las cuatro chicas gruñeron y las otras dos la miraron mal  
\- la sirena se llamaba serenity - dijo sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de esmeralda, seis jóvencitas se sorprendieron pues su antigua reina se llamaba así - ella era reina del reino de cristal - dijo, las jóvenes se quedaron en shok - ella me hizo prometer que si algún día yo vuelvo a ver a una sirena le encotara nuestra historia de amistad y además me hizo prometer que algún día nuestros hijos se casarán - dijo con tristeza la reina  
\- entonces el príncipe darien es el prometido de la princesa serena - dijo aún en shok Amy, la reían ascendió, darien estaba emocionado se casaría con la mujer que ama

 **Con serena**

Ella estaba en la casa de su tía sola sin nadie más barriendo la sala.  
Se sentía mal pues ella amaba ese hombre y aunque iba a tener un hijo con otra mujer ella siempre lo amaría sin importar que, pero no le podía perdonar aquella infidelidad. Empezó a cantar mientras barria

 _ **Me tienes y te vas**_  
 _ **Me haces esperar**_  
 _ **No entregas nada a cambio**_  
 _ **Me ruegas y mis pies**_  
 _ **Descalzos... otra vez**_  
 _ **Se quedan por tu encanto**_

 _ **Camino me llevas me elevas sin parar**_  
 _ **yo corro y tropiezo**_  
 _ **Con mi ingenuidad**_  
 _ **Despierto perdida, enredada**_  
 _ **En tu forma de involuclarme**_  
 _ **Ay como odio amarte**_

Ikuko la escuchaba atentamente si no fuera por sus cabellos rubios sería la copia de su hermanita serenity.  
Serena lloraba mientras cantaba nos había que sentir ahora que el hombre amaba estaría con otra

 ** _Mas que negarlo, quisiera olvidarlo_**  
 ** _Pero hay algo entre los dos_**  
 ** _Déjale sentir algo a tu corazón_**  
 ** _Toma todo mas en serio o yo_**  
 ** _a ti te digo adiós_**

 ** _Te odio, te amo, te amo te odio_**  
 ** _Ay como odio, amarte (yeah yeah yeah)_**  
 ** _Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio_**  
 ** _Ay como odio amarte_**

 ** _Sonríes y le das otra oportunidad_**  
 ** _A este amor viajero_**  
 ** _Aunque parece ser que esta en tu realidad_**  
 ** _Arrodillarte al miedo_**

 ** _Te entrego, te sigo, me elevo_**  
 ** _Y al soñar, me lleva hasta el suelo tu inseguridad_**  
 ** _Despierto perdida, enredada en tu forma_**  
 ** _De involuclarme_**  
 ** _Ay como odio amarte_**

 ** _Mas que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo_**  
 ** _Pero hay algo entre los dos_**  
 ** _Déjale sentir algo a tu corazón_**  
 ** _Toma todo mas en serio_**  
 ** _O yo... a ti te digo adioos_**

 ** _Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio_**  
 ** _ay como... odio amarte_**  
 ** _Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio_**  
 ** _ay como odio amarte_**

 ** _Mas que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo_**  
 ** _Pero hay algo entre los dos_**  
 ** _Déjale sentir algo a tu corazón_**  
 ** _Toma todo mas en serio_**  
 ** _O yo... a ti te digo adioos_**

 ** _Mas que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo_**  
 ** _Pero hay algo entre los dos_**  
 ** _Dejale sentir algo a tu corazon_**  
 ** _Toma todo mas en serio_**  
 ** _O yo... a ti te digo adioos_**

 ** _Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio_**  
 ** _Ay como odio amarte..._**  
 ** _Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio_**  
 ** _Ay como odio amarte..._**  
 ** _(Odio amarte)_**

Ikuko se retiró cuidadosamente sin decir nada.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Hola a todos mis lectoras de esta historia.**  
 **Perdón por al tardanza peor como vieron estoy hay y pues más mis estudios estoy que voy a explotar 😚😚😚**  
 **Las quiero a todas y está es mi nueva página se llama HISTORIAS DE SAILR MOON 😊**  
 **Cuidense**

 **jasmin A.L**

 **😙😙jasmin**


	21. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

 _Ayer durante el desayuno la familia real fue atacada por cuatro jóvenes de una reino misterioso, no se a podido saber nada aún de la sobrina de ikuko ¿que pasaría con ella? ¿el príncipe dejará a esmeralda por la joven serena?. Es tan difícil saber ya que el príncipe Darien casa vez que alguien le pregunta sobre si en verdad el es el padre se pone muy nervioso confirmando nuestras sospechas._

 _Sólo roguemos a que suceda un cambio al favor de nuestra pareja serena y el príncipe Darien_

 _Ecos de Sociedad de Lady Neptune, 32 de junio de 1818_

 _._

 _._

 **En la casa tsukino**

\- como se atrevieron hacer algo así?! - grito furioso Artemis

Las cuatro chicas bajaron la cabeza mirando el piso.

\- Artemis entiende ellas sólo querían proteger a la princesa - dijo con una mirada preocupada y triste mientras abrazaba a serena que estaba llorando

\- luna lo que hicieron no tiene.. ahgs! - dijo desesperado

\- por lo menos consiguieron saber quien era mi prometido - dijo serena con tristeza

\- princesa - murmuró con tristeza mina

\- chicas gracias por tratar de hacer algo - dijo con tristeza mientras se paraba y se fue

\- Artemis la reina Serenity comprometió a la princesa con el príncipe Darien - dijo mina tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Artemis

\- ya pero serena volverá pronto al reino - dijo serio

\- que? - gritaron sorprendidas las 5 chicas (luna es una de las 5 chicas)

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó reí al ser la primera en salir del shok

\- es lo mejor así ya no la veremos sufrir más - dijo serio

* * *

 **En una cueva en el mar**

Zirconia miraba su espejo que le mostraba a la nieta de Selene llorando en una cosa que era de los humanos, sonrió con orgullo su adorada hija hizo muy bien su trabajo - aunque ella no sabía que era su hija - río maleficamente

\- quiero lo que le prometiste - dijo con amargura una voz, zirconia voltio a mirar hacia donde salió esa voz

\- querida vallaste varias veces - dijo con una sonrisa burlona

\- peor esta vez lo logre - dijo con una berrinche

\- y por ello te diré algo sobre tu madre - dijo con los brazos cruzados

\- Espero que sea bueno - grupo molesta

\- claro es algo que ni tu te lo esperabas querida - dijo con una sonrisa burlona con la misma posición

\- habla! - exigió la mujer

\- tu madre es una sirena - dijo con el ceño fruncido

La mujer abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó en shok en la orilla del estanque donde estaba zirconia

* * *

 **En el Palacio del reino dorado**

Darien estaba en su cama desesperado tratando de recordar la noche que país junto con esmeralda pero se le era imposible sólo recordaba aquel momento

Flash….

Era la celebración por el regreso de su madre al Palacio después de su largo viaje hacia un reino lejano que duró 1 meses

\- príncipe le traje una bebida - escucho la melosa voz esmeralda a su espalda

\- no gracias esmeralda - dijo serio mientras miraba así su madre que estaba dando un discurso

\- vamos seguro tiene sed mi señor - insistió esmeralda, condado tomo la bebida que trajo esmeralda, aunque no le gustó mucho ya que tenía un raro saber, pero igual se lo tomo.

\- gracias esmeralda - dijo mientras le entregaba la Copa en la que había tomado

Pocos minutosdespués sintió sus ojos pesados así que camino con dificulta hacia si cuarto pero en medio del pasillo se encontró con esmeral

Fin Flash….

 **POV DARIEN**

Después de chocarme con esmeralda mis ojos se cerraron por completos mientras me caía.

Después no se que pasó sólo se que me levanté desnudo en una gran cama y amo lado estaba esmeralda.

Ahora estaba en este lío y lo peor había perdido a mi princesa del mar, quería llorar y gritar mientras me arrancaba los cabellos, peor sabía que eso no iba a solucionar aquel problema - suspire - necesitaba descansar un rato.

* * *

 **En la casa tsukino**

 **En el cuarto de serena**

Serena están tirada en su cama llorando mientras susurraba una canción

 _ **Sólo pido tiempo  
para respirar, para  
pensar, un momento  
a solas para asimilar por que  
te vas. **_

Se había dado cuenta que era hora de asimilar todo pero le dolía.

 _ **Date cuenta que no verte me  
hace daño, no soy fuerte,  
duele ver que mi amor  
no va a detenerte.**_

 _ **No sé tu razón de estar  
lejos de aquí, pero  
quisiera que pensaras  
un momento en mi,  
En mi, no en ti  
Se que mis palabras  
no te detendrán, que este  
dolor se quedará toda una  
vida en mi, en mi no en ti. **_

Sabía que aunque fuera hasta él, sus palabras no cambiarían nada, esmeralda había ganado. Al parecer su amor no era tan fuerte como creyo.

 _ **Días que no vuelven,  
sueños que se irán  
sin alcanzar,  
Noches que mis ojos  
no sé cerrarán por recordar.**_

 _ **Date cuenta que no verte me  
hace daño, no soy fuerte,  
duele ver que mi amor  
no va a detenerte.**_

 _ **No sé tu razón de estar  
lejos de aquí, pero  
quisiera que pensarás  
un momento en mi,  
En mi, no en ti  
Se que mis palabras  
no te detendrán, que este  
dolor se quedará toda una  
vida en mi, en mi no en ti. **_

Las chicas escuchaba los murmullos llorosos de su princesa desde la puerta sabían que estaba sufriendo, peor sabía que aunque ellos estaban comprometidos no podían hacer nada ya que no podían dejar a un niño sin su padre.

 _ **No sé tu razón de estar  
lejos de aquí, pero  
quisiera que pensarás  
un momento en mi,  
En mi, no en ti  
Se que mis palabras  
no te detendrán, que este  
dolor se quedará toda una  
vida en mi, en mi no en ti.  
En mi, no en ti, en mi, no en ti.**_

Serena dejó de cantar y empezó a llorar con más fuerza ¿ Por qué la vida le hacia esto? ¿ que hizo mal? No lo sabía pero igual tenía que arreglarse para poder seguir adelante.

* * *

 **En el Palacio del reino dorado**

 **POV REINA GEA**

tenía que hacer algo para que mi hijo este al lado de serena pero ¿qué? ¿qué podía hacer? Tenía varias ideas pero no ¿cuál era la mejor?

Envenenar a esmeralda

Secuestrar a su hijo y a la sobrina de Ikuko

Desaparecer a esmeralda

O desaparecer al bebé

Tantas ideas y nos tenía idea de cuál usar para juntar a mi hijo con serena.

Quería llorar Darien iba a tomar el trono y si se casaba con esmeralda mo reino caería en ruina.

\- Tengo que evitarl! - grite decidida

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ahora, ¿ que pasará con serena? ¿ se irá o se quedara? ¿ Darien recordará que pasó aquella noche? ¿ quien era la mujer que hablaba con zirconia? ¿ que hará la reina para juntar a serena y a Darien?**

 **Hola a todos se que los he tenido abandonados pero estuve con otras historias además estoy con la página y el grupo de historias de sailor donde también lo tuve un poco abandonado y es por que estuve bloqueada, pero bueno eso ya es para después.**

 **¿Que plan es que debe tomar la reina para juntar a serena y a Darien?**

 **Esto le dejó a su elección ?**

 **Los quiero y nos leemos pronto ?**

 **Jasmin A.L ?** **ﾟﾘﾘ**


End file.
